One and Only Love
by HINAMOAMUCHAN
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were dating perfectly, until Utau messed it all up that is. Utau had threatened to commit suicide if Amu and Ikuto didn't break up. To save her, Amu sacrificed her love for Ikuto. Later on, Kukai confesses his love for Amu. Will she accept the love confession? Or is her heart still set on Ikuto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! manga or anime belongs to me.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so no flames please :) I really do try my best. **

Chapter 1 Amu POV

It was a breezy night. A quiet night at the local park. Ikuto and I were sitting on the swings; both of us swinging back and forth, back and forth...

Today, was my birthday, September 27th. 'So Amu, it's your birthday today.' Ikuto said.

'Uhh.. yeah. I kind of knew that already' I replied.

'And you get presents on your birthday..' he said quietly.

'Yeaaahh... I knew that too. You do notice that all of the things your telling me, I already kn -' I started to say, but I was too shocked to say anything more.

For there was a beautifully wrapped box in front of me. It was a small box, but it was covered with red wrapping paper and yellow ribbon. 'Is.. is this for me?' I whispered softly.

'Well it's not my birthday, is it?' Ikuto said, looking away while blushing a little.

I took the present and untied the ribbon, and ripped off the wrapping paper.

I opened the small box slowly and carefully. When I saw what was inside, I was speechless; with no words to say. Inside, was a beautiful necklace. A necklace with a sparkling pink rose in the middle. 'Wow..' I said with astonished eyes.

Ikuto put out his hand, as if to say 'Here, I'll put it on for you'. But knowing him, he'd be too shy or cool to say that.

I gave him the necklace and looked forward. He got off the swing, and walked slowly to me. I expected him to walk to my back side, like what a normal person would do, but instead, he just walked up to my face and leaned forward, trying to put on the necklace that way.

As he tried to put it on, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It was slow breathing; quite calming actually. My face was in the back of his neck. I could smell his hair; his scent.

It was a manly scent, it doesn't really smell like strawberries or cherries or anything like that. All I knew was that I loved this scent, and this man. Sure he was 4 years older than me, but in love - age doesn't matter..right?

Ikuto suddenly stopped. 'It must mean that he put on the necklace already.' I thought. While pulling back to face me, he quickly gave me a kiss on the neck.

'No.. he didn't.. did he just kiss me? On the neck too..!' I thought. A rush of red appeared on my face. That, was the first time Ikuto had ever kissed me there.

He pulled back, his face now in front of mines. Ikuto smiled. He had such a kind smile; a smile that makes you happy, even at the worst times. His eyes was shining by the light of the moon.

I'm pretty sure it was bright enough to see the blush on my face, so I looked away. 'Aw, come on Amu, no need to blush' Ikuto said in a kind voice. He took his hand and put in under my chin. Ikuto gently pulled my chin, so I can face him. Ikuto started to close his eyes and lean in.

Knowing what he would do next, I did the same. I closed my eyes and started to lean forward. We were nearly 1 centimeter away from each other... I was seconds away from a kiss, but before our lips could meet, I fell into a pit of darkness.

_Please follow (if you like the story), R&R, and favorite! There will be a new chapter released in every 1-10 days! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I love cliffys. Yes, yes I am quite evil. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! manga or anime belongs to me.**

******A/N: Thank you for the views and R&R's! They really do mean a lot to me :)**

Chapter 2 Amu POV

I lay flat on my bedroom floor; dazed. All 3 of my alarms were ringing. (Yes, I do need 3 alarms to wake me up.). 'Another dream about Ikuto? Thats probably the third one this week.. ' I thought to myself.

Oh Ikuto, how I miss you. How I miss your smile, your laugh, your kindness.. Ikuto, was in fact, my boyfriend. Correction: EX-boyfriend. We go on dates every week. Or, used to. We take walks in the park. Used to. We would fall asleep in each others arms. Used to.

Sure we only dated for half a year, but what a wonderful 6 months they were. I miss those happy times. 'I miss Ikuto, I miss Ikuto, I miss Ikuto' I repeated to myself over and over.

My heart is aching, aching to see him. I was tempted to take out my phone and call him; text him; anything as long as I get to see him, talk to him. To even read what he types or writes was good enough for me.

But of course, I know I can't do that. If I did, I would be breaking my promise. My promise to Utau and Ikuto...

'I PROMISE! I PROMISE NOT TO...' I heard in my head.. my voice, my words were echoing in my mind. For a second, I wondered why I even shouted those words. But then I remembered; it was to save Utau. And Ikuto too.

I finally got annoyed by the alarms and stood up to shut them off. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm wide awake now.

I figured my parents already went to work by now, since they're always at work.

I looked at the little calendar on my wall, turns out its a Saturday today. 'No school.. no one to talk to..' I talked aloud, 'I guess I should call Kukai and ask if I could go over to his place?'.

But a girl asking if she could go over a guy's place is kind of weird right? But since I'm already considered a "weird" person, why not?

I went over to my desk and got out my phone. I was about to dial Kukai's number.. but then I thought about dialing Ikuto's number. He wasn't in my contacts anymore, but I still know his number.

'098374162' I dialed. All I needed to do was press the '9' button and it would immediately dial Ikuto.. I was inches away from the button..

I shook the thought out of my head. 'Im supposed to call Kukai.. not Ikuto' I said. Besides, Ikuto was probably forced (by Utau) to change his number by now.

I quickly called Kukai. If I didn't, I might be tempted to call Ikuto again. Kukai picked up at about the fourth time I called him.

'Uhh? Amu? What's up..?' he said in a sleeply voice

. 'Umm.. hey.' I said.

'Hello.' he replies, clearly annoyed and tired.

'So my parents arent home today, and I have nothing to do. Yaya and Rima are at the beach today, so I can't hang out with them.' I rushed.

'Andd...?' he said. Being the idiot Kukai, I knew he wanted to say, 'Look Amu, I was in the middle of sleeping, so I don't really care at the moment.'.

'Baka, I'm asking if I can come over your place later.' I said.

'Huh? Uh.. yeah sure. Just make sure it's after 2pm' he replied.

'Why can't I come earlier?' I asked.

'Because I won't be awake at that time' he replied bluntly.

'I should have known..' I said shaking my head.

'Yeah, well I'm going back to sleep now' he said.

'Okay. See you later.' I replied.

I walk out to the hall and into the bathroom, planning to get ready for the day's ahead.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this story.****[Silent viewers, I thank you too!] To all the people who asked on PM: No, Ikuto's number is not real so don't waste minutes by trying to call that number...**

_Please follow (if you like the story), R&R (no flames please), and favorite! There will be a new chapter released in every 1-10 days!_


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for the views, R&R's, and favorites! I enjoy reading the reviews, they encourage me to write more! So review after reading! :)**

Chapter 3 Amu POV

Since I couldn't go over to Kukai's house until 2pm, I went over to the couch and just sat there; wondering what to do.

I was about to watch TV, but a book on the counter caught my eye. I picked up the old book and looked at the cover. 'First Love' was the books title.

I found this book while looking for some good manga to read. I had read it before; it's about two rich lovers who both love each other dearly, but have to part ways because of they were forced by their family members.

Now that I think back on it, the whole book is kind of like Romeo and Juliet.. kind of like me and Ikuto.

I remember crying after I read the book..a truly sad story. I couldn't stop crying.. until Ikuto comforted me that is.

'This book... I-it's so s-sad' I said; crying.

'Oi Amu, stop crying. It's not real. probably.' he said softly while hugging me.

'B-but.. they had to p-part ways' I cried out.

'Yeah, I guess. But look on the bright side..' he reasoned.

'What b-bright side..?' I said.

'At least that'll won't happen to us. We'll never have to part.' he said with a kind smile, eyes sparkling.

That one line, made my heart race. It made me actually believe him, trust him. I trusted what Ikuto said..I trusted you, Ikuto..I trusted you..

In a blink of an eye, it was 3pm. 'Time to go over to Kukai..' I thought. I went back into my room and got my bag and sweater.

Before I left the house, I double-checked all the doors and windows to see if they were still locked. After everything was checked, I put on my sweater and headed outside.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty short...sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Random Ad: ********There is a poll, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' - VOTE! Your vote could decide the ending! Will Amu end up with Kukai? Or Ikuto? Vote and see!**

_Please follow (if you like the story), R&R (no flames please), and favorite! There will be a new chapter released in every 1-10 days!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you wait so long for such a short update! (Even though I said in chapter 3 that this chapter will be longer! I'm terribly sorry about that ==') I will update soon so don't worry! Well enough ranting, here's chapter 4. Enjoy ~**

Chapter 4 Amu POV

It's a pretty short walk to Kukai's house; only 2 blocks away. It was bright (since it was late afternoon), so I decided to put the hood of my sweater up.

While walking, I saw a few crowds of people. Two little kids about four years old walking with their parents, a girl and boy walking down the street holding hands (I have a hunch that they are a couple) and a group of teenagers standing in a circle next to a van with bags and towels.. I guess they were going to the beach today.

I was about to pay the group of teenagers no attention, but something caught my eye. A boy that was in the 'huddle' had blue hair.. And I only know one person I know has blue hair; Ikuto.

Of course, there's also the chance that theres another teenage boy in the neighborhood with blue hair; but the chances are really low.

The group of friends broke the huddle and gathered their beach towels and coolers and started loading the car.

Once the blue haired boy turned his face, I would see his face, and then I will truly know if that's Ikuto. 'He's turning.. he's turning.. I can see one forth of his face now.. come on.. turn a little bit more..' I pleaded silently.

By now, the boy turned his entire body and I could clearly see his face. That was.. in fact, my Ikuto. Ex-possession.

The same sparkling eyes , the same kind smile, the same sweet laugh. Everything about Ikuto was the same. Except.. for the fact that there was a girl next to him; hugging him.

**A/N: OoOoOo It's a cliffy. I love cliffys, because I'm oh so evil like that :) ********There is a poll, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' - VOTE! Your vote could decide the ending! Will Amu end up with Kukai? Or Ikuto? Vote and see!**

**Random Ad: Say, if you had time reading this chapter, would you mind reading my new story? 'Amu and Ami - The Twins'! I think you'll really like it! Rememer to follow, R&R, and favorite on that one too ;)**

_Please follow (if you like the story), R&R (no flames please), and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the R&R's, views, favorites, PM's! By request, I updated and published chapter 5! I know chapter 4 for friggin short, but I hope this chapter makes it up :) So dramatic. But still short =='**

**Note: (The thoughts are in Italics)**

Chapter 5 Amu POV

_'Ikuto already has a new girlfriend..? Well that would make sense, he's handsome and nice. We did break up a while ago... But did he really forget about me that fast..?'_

I looked back at Ikuto, and saw that the girl was still hugging him. Actually, It doesn't really count as hugging anymore, more like straddling Ikuto.

I wanted to say: 'No, get away from him. Stop touching him; don't touch him. Because.. because he's mine!' but, I know I can't. Ikuto wasn't 'mine' anymore.

I wanted to run over there and stop them from doing anything further.

My heart.. was filled...filled with jealousy and longing; longing for Ikuto.

By now, everybody had gotten all their stuff and themselves in the van and were starting the engine. It seems like Ikuto got a seat in the back of the van – with the girl. Seeing Ikuto put his arms around the girl's shoulder makes me even more jealous than I already am. The only person he should be hugging is me, only me.

The van was pulling out of the driveway and was about to drive away. After about 3 meters away from the driveway, Ikuto turned his head back to look out the back window of the van. Then, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

'He saw me.. Ikuto saw me! He must have seen me! He still remembers my face! He still remembers me!' I thought. The van was still driving away though.

I didn't want to lose Ikuto again. I still wanted to see him. No, Ikuto! 'Don't go! Don't leave me again!' I thought. I started to jog, the jog turned into the run, the run turned into a dash.

The wind blew off my hood, so I was sure by now Ikuto could see my face. My hair was flapping In the wind, my breath was un-even, I was tripping over my legs trying to catch up to the van.

While I was running, the whole time Ikuto was looking at me. Making no effort to stop the car or tell the driver to slow down.

In fact, the van was going even faster.. I was running slower...I couldn't catch up to the van.. **I couldn't catch up to Ikuto**..

I was running, trying to run faster to catch up to the van, not paying attention to the sidewalk or the things on it — but I should have. I suddenly tripped over a rock lying in the middle of the sidewalk.

I fell down, flat on my face, with bruises and stratches on my knees. My head was spinning, but I had enough time and energy to look up and see the girl plant a kiss on Ikuto's lips.

She seemed to be smiling. Smiling.. at me.

**A/N: ITS ANOTHER CLIFFY! YAAAAY! 8DD You know I love you ~ But its hard love. Many thanks to xXKuukaiHotorixX for editing this! (Read her stories, they flappin amazing). ****There is a poll, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' - VOTE _ON MY PROFILE!_ Your vote could decide the ending! Will Amu end up with Kukai? Or Ikuto? Vote and see!**

_I understand if your'e on an iPod, iPad, iPhone or anything like that - you can't vote on the poll. So just say which one you'd like in a review ^^ To all who voted already, thanks a bunch! _******  
**

**Random Ad: If you like this story, I think you'll love the brand new story I published a few days ago! Amu and Ami - The Twins!**

_Please follow (if you like this story), R&R (FLAMES ARE WELCOME), and favorite! There will be a new chapter released every 1-10 days! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: LONG TIME NO UPDATE. x3 Sorry about that. This chapter - is pretty boring. I'll update soon though :) Thanks for all the views, R&R's, favorites, and all that other chiz! (Next chapter will be from Ikuto's POV, so ~)**

Chapter 6 Amu POV

'Why.. why was she smiling at me while kissing Ikuto?' I wondered. Why why why why_** why?**_ Maybe she knew that I was jealous of her..? No, that's not possible – how would she know? I bet she doesn't even know me, let alone knowing I was jealous!

I stood back up and wiped my clothes and knees. Blood was gushing out of my knee because of the scrape. Good thing I had a band-aid in my bag.

My bag.. my bag! I dropped it while running! I turned a full circle in search for my bag and found it lying on the floor a few feet back. A guy was walking out from his porch to pick up the random bag that was on his sidewalk.

'Excuse me! That's mine! Sorry!' I yelled. I ran up to the guy as he was picking up my bag.

He turned his face to me and said, 'Really?'.

As soon as he spoke, I realized that I know this guy. 'Kukai!' I said happily and gave him a big bear hug.

'Haha, now you notice me? How rude, Amu-chan!' he teased.

'Well,' I said pouting, 'who could notice you with those pajamas on and a piece of toast in your hand.' I joked.

'The toast tastes pretty good actually!' he said.

I have him a long stare and didn't say anything. After a few seconds, we both burst out laughing.

'Come on, let's get inside.' he said afterwards. He gave me back my dirty bag and took my hand and pulled me inside his house.

Kukai's house was normal. Normal house, normal furniture, normal family. As soon as you step in his house, you see a pile of shoes at the doorway. I nearly tripped over the shoes, but Kukai caught me just in time before I hit my head on the floor again.

His house consisted of a clean living room with a couch, tv, and table; 3 rooms, one for Kukai, one for his two brothers, and the last room for his other two brothers; a messy kitchen; and one bathroom. Just one bathroom. For 5 brothers.

Now that I think about it, it makes sense for 5 boys to share one bathroom.

'Oi Kukai, I kind of scraped my knee, can I go to the bathroom and wash it?' I asked.

'Yeah, of course' he said. He lead me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

In there, was the leaning tower of clothes. Clean or dirty, (probably dirty) all the clothes were piled into a tower as tall as me.

'.. I think it's better if I don't ask..' I said. Kukai nodded in agreement.

I turned on the bathroom sink and took a piece of napkin and wet it. Kukai took the damped napkin and put it over the scrape on my knee.

This action, somehow made me embarrassed. Maybe it was because Ikuto usually did this type of thing for me.

Since I was clumsy, I would usually bring a band-aid around with me in case I got a cut or scrape. And since Ikuto knew that I was clumsy, he would usually bring a wet napkin with him to disinfect the cut.

I blushed a little, seeing Kukai taking care of me makes me feel like a little kid. Well of course I feel like a little kid, Kukai always treats me like a kid.

I gave him my Kawaii bunny band-aid and he stuck it on for me.

'Really? Bunnies? I thought you were all grown up Amu-chan' he joked.

'It was really cute though!' I said, even more embarrassed.

'You never change..' he said.

We exited the bathroom and started walking to Kukai's room to get some peace and quiet; since this house was rather loud and noisy most of the time.

Kukai's room – is the same as a birds nest. Always messy. There were clothes and unfinished homework lying on the floor, the desk toppled high with papers.

'Tsk tsk tsk, Kukai.. You've got to clean your room sometime! Every time I come here it's always like this!' I scolded.

'Yeah yeah. I'll clean it later.' he replied.

'When's later?' I asked.

'In a few years' he teased. I decided not to talk about the subject anymore since I know he will never clean his room.

I went over to his bed and sat on it. Even though his room is messy, the bed is always made perfectly and is always clean.

'So? What's the problem? I saw you dashing past my house, it seemed like you were chasing something.' he said while taking a seat next to me.

'Yeah, I was chasing something. Kukai.. I saw Ikuto.' I whispered.

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short... But remember to review!**

**There's a poll,_ 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' _**** VOTE ON MY PROFILE.**** Some people want the ending to be Amuto, others want it to be Kukamu. I'm on both sides, but if ****you **vote, it could decide the ending. SO VOTE! XD

_I understand if your'e on an iPod, iPad, iPhone or anything like that - you can't vote on the poll. So just say which one you'd like in a review ^^ To all who voted already, thanks a bunch! _

_Please follow, R&R, and favorite! New chapters will be released every 1-10 days!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: First off, I would like to say something. IJRGFHFGHAD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 1000+ VIEWS. I'M SO HAPPY 8DD Like overly happy, so happy that I could eat a million crabs. But I don't really like crabs, or any other seafood so I won't. To celebrate, this chapter (as well as chapters 8 and 9) will be in Ikuto's POV. Thanks for the views, R&R's, favorites, followers - I THANK YOU ALL ~ **

Chapter 7 Ikuto POV

Today, must be the luckiest (and unluckiest) day of my life. After a whole month, I finally saw my (one and only) true love. Hinamori Amu.. I missed you so. We were lovers. Lovers…the word sounds unfamiliar to me now because I haven't said it in so long. I remember I used to say it every day. Sometimes it was half-jokingly, sometimes I said it in full seriousness.

'Amu, you are my lover and I am yours, right? You love me, right?' I asked.

'Yes yes, of course Ikuto.' she would say to me, smiling with a blush on her face, sometimes looking at her feet, other times, looking into my eyes with confidence.

But those happy times are over, and time had brought misery, invading our perfect dream. Today, that same rush of happiness returned when I saw my beloved walking down the sidewalk, hood up, sleeves down. To be honest, I didn't clearly see her until we were driving away on the van.

I was too busy loading the car with all our bags and umbrellas. No one had offered to help, so with some difficulty, I got all the stuff in the back of the van. I sighed with relief and closed the back door, walking back to my group of friends.

The group consisted of 7 people. 3 of them were my best friends, Okita Harujoku, Suzuki Shinobu, and Akiyama Shin'Ichi; and the other 4 were our girlfriends. Mizuki was Okita's girlfriend, Hoshino was Suzuki's girlfriend, Nao was Akiyama's girlfriend, and Julie was my girlfriend.

Julie wasn't my official girlfriend, it was just for today. In order to see Amu again, Utau made me 'go out' with Julie for the day. Utau, she really is an evil sister. After what she did, I'm surprised I can still call her my sister. I was about to tell Okita it was time to go, when I was attacked by Julie.

'Oi Okita, all the stuff is in the va-' I started to say. Julie basically tackled me with all her weight. 'J-Julie!' I said in surprise.

'Hehe' she giggled happily yet somehow evilly.

When I turned around, I saw a girl with her hood up, pink hair. There's only one person I know that has pink hair, Hinamori Amu.

**A/N: Another thing, I know Ikuto's character is not really - right. He's on crack 8D But I just thought that the normal Ikuto - all nonchalant and stuff - is so BORING. LET'S MIX IT UP A LITTLE AND MAKE HIM BLUSH AND CHIZ, NE? ~ Many thanks to trollalala for editing this ~ She is now my Beta reader too. **

_There's a poll, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' ____VOTE_******__**** ON MY PROFILE.**_ Some people want the ending to be Amuto, others want it to be Kukamu. I'm on both sides, but if you vote, it could decide the ending. SO VOTE! XD_

_I understand if your'e on an iPod, iPad, iPhone or anything like that - you can't vote on the poll. So just say which one you'd like in a review ^^ To all who voted already, thanks a bunch! _

_Please follow (if you like/love this story), R&R, favorite! A new chapter will be released in 1-10 days! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: Um.. I don't know what to say; er - type. The 'Thank you for the views..etc.' sound so cliche, so let's say something random. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND UM TEXT ME? Even though you don't know my number, JUST TEXT A RANDOM NUMBER AND THERES A ONE IN A BILLION CHANCE IT WILL BE ME ;) LOLNO. **

**Some things to say about this chapter. This is chapter 8 and 9 mushed into one. Most of my chapters are like - _realllly_ short.. and I wrote up to chapter 17 and I thought that was waayy too many chapters. So I combined the chapters together - and now there's only 11 chapters 8D Less to wait for, right? **

**No one edited these '2' chapters except me - so it may not be good. :P (Gosh I'm so slacking off.. BLAME THE SCHOOL READERS)**

Chapter 8 Ikuto POV

'I didn't mean to make you cry, I really didn't.' I said to Amu silently in my head.

The van was still driving further an further away from Amu. I was about to tell Okita to stop the van, but I stopped myself because I saw Kukai with Amu.

I knew it was Kukai since he lived near this area. Kukai was like a little brother to me; I could always depend on him to watch out for Amu.

I leaned back and flexed out my muscles, I could finally 'be at peace'. To my right, Julie was leaning on my shoulder.

'You guys should sleep, its going to be a long ride!' Okita advised. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to nod off. Nao was being hugged by Akiyama, Suzuki's head was on Hoshino's lap, and Mizuki was leaning on the window.

I was about to take a nap myself, but I heard a small voice in my shoulder.

'Ikuto...,' Julie whispered so that only I could hear her, 'you're only supposed to look at me. Even if it's only for today. You promised.'.

'Yeah, I know. Amu was only a distraction. Now, all I see is you.' I said painfully. My voice was talking on its own; even if it said something like 'I love you' to Julie, I wouldn't agree. It pained me to say a thing like 'Amu was only a distraction', when I knew it wasn't true.

But, since I promised Utau that I would treat Julie as if she was Amu, I had to say things like that.

Julie smiled brightly and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. I bit my lips as looked out the window.

I saw a little boy and girl, I guess they were brothers and sisters. They were playing happily with each other. How sweet they looked, the girl was running a fast as she could while the boy purposely ran slower than her so he couldn't catch her.

How I wish me and Utau could be like that. I think me and her are too old for that kind of thing, but still. 'How I wish...' I thought.

We were so young back then.. 'Onii-chan! Onii-chan!' the little Utau said excitedly.

'Just ignore it,' I thought, 'sooner or later she will go away.'.

'Onii-chan! Oniiiiii-chan!' She kept saying repeatedly.

'**W****HAT?!**' I said, annoyed.

'I. Love. You!' she said while giggling.

All of that, 'Onii chan, Onii-chan!' just for an 'I love you'? You've got to be kidding me.

'Yeah yeah, I know Utau.' I said, now even more annoyed than I was before.

'Hehe!' she replied cheerfully. Really, this kid. She would call my name a thousand times just to say, 'Hi.' or something.

'Utau, why don't you go... take a nap or something?' I said.

'But I'm not tired.' she replied back.

'Um.. okay, why don't we go to the park?' I suggested.

'If its with you, i'd go anywhere Onii-chan!'

'Anywhere?'

'Yup!' she replied, giggling.

Honestly, would she really go anywhere just because it's with me? 'Utau... what if I said I wanted to dive into the Alantic Ocean with you, would jump in with me?'.

'Without a doubt!' she said, smiling.

'But, why?' I asked.

'Because I..' she started to say.

'...uto! Ikuto!' I heard a voice call my name

. 'Muggh..?' I said sleepily while opening my eyes.

'We're here! The beach!' Julie said excitedly. She went back out of the van and raced into the sand.

I rubbed my eyes and looked outside the side window. There was sand everywhere, seagulls flying in the air, blue water splashing – the beach. I got climbed out of the van and stretched my arms and legs.

I looked around for Okita and the others and found them near the ticket stand (You have to buy tickets to go to the beach).

Over their heads was a big long sign that said 'Rasuki Beach'. I've went to this beach before, with Amu.

It was the 4th of July. Amu and I took the bus to Rasuki Beach – just the two of us. We had just finished swimming in the water and were lying in the sand soaking wet. Amu's head was resting on my right arm while I was hugging her with my left.

Her hair was wet and dripping water onto the sand, her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and her smile was one of a kind. You can never see that happy, gracious smile on any other girl.

But, I still wondered about something. 'Amu..' I started to say.

'Hmm?' she said turning to me, still smiling.

'You.. you love me, right?' I asked nervously.

'Of course! That probably explains why I'm your girlfriend..' she replies bluntly.

'Yeah.. but what if I said I wanted to dive into the Atlantic Ocean with you, would follow me?' I asked.

'What's with that question, Ikuto? That's so weird!' she said laughing.

'Would you..?' I asked again. She stopped laughing for a moment and looked at me straight in the eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes, staring at me.

She suddenly broke into a smile and said, 'Without a doubt!'.

'But..why?' I asked, wondering.

'Because! I. Love. You!' she said while giggling. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and looked up at the night sky.

A burst of colors appeared in the sky. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, all the colors you could name were in the sky. 'Look Ikuto! The fireworks! They're starting!' she said excitedly and happily.

The colors of the fireworks were reflecting in her eyes. I turned and looked at her and noticed something. All this time, she was smiling – even now she's still smiling. Seeing her smile, just makes me want to smile as well.

'Yeah, I see. Look at that firework! Pink and blue!' I replied, pointing.

'Woooowwww! Thats so pretty!' Amu said in a kid-ish voice.

'Yup.. just like you.' I said. She looked at me and blushed madly.*****

'Geesh, don't say stuff like that randomly..' she said, still blushing and burrying her head in my arm. I laughed and smiled at her.

Utau, I finally understand why you would follow me anywhere.

* Yes that was cheesy I know, but I had to write it xD

**A/N: So as you read - I'm assuming you read, or if you just skipped to the end for some reason (I don't know why you would though) - this chapter wasn't very _EXCITING_****_._ But if my memory serves me right, I think the next chapter will be a little bit heart-racing. Again, no one but me edited this chapter so that's why it sucks so much. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, VOTERS! I THANK YOU SO MUCH! Right now, Kukamu and Amuto is tied.. so vote and maybe it will be the tiebreaker ;)**

_**There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! Right now, it keeps tying XD Amuto and Kukamu are still tied at the moment, but YOUR vote could be the tie breaker! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review)**_

_Please follow, R&R, and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: OHMERGER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HATSUNE MIKUUU! Well happy late birthday :T I was about to post this chapter on her birthday, but it didn't get edited in time.. so yeah. And now it still didn't get edited.. /shot/ So, once again - this chapter might be bad because I was the only one that edited it. Sorry about that. So, this chapter is dedicated to Hatsune Miku :) 5 YEARS MAN! WHOP. **

Chapter 9 Kukai POV

'Kukai.. I saw Ikuto.' Amu whispered. Her voice was so small that I could hardly hear it. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was saying to me.

'You.. saw him?' I asked confused. I thought he was gone forever. It's not that I hate him or anything! Ikuto's like my best friend, but I really hated him and Utau for a while. I mean, they made Amu sad and she even cried. For days and days she cried, and turns out that I was the only one there for her. So I came up with a conclusion, guys who make girls cry are the worst.

'So.. you were chasing him?' I asked.

'Yeah..' she said while looking down at her legs.

'And you got that scrape on your knee..' I said.

'Yup..' she replied awkwardly.

There was now an awkward silence in the room. Neither of us knew what to say back to the other. But for some reason, I just wanted to comfort her. I mean, she's been through a lot.

I hesitantly put my arm around her shoulder and put my head against hers. 'It's going to be okay,' I started to say, 'I mean, it's just Ikuto..'. She quickly turned her head and gave me a cold hard stare. 'What..?' I asked confused.

'Just Ikuto..?' she replied, '_Just_ Ikuto?! After all I went through, you can still say that?!'. She harshly pushed my hand off her shoulder and took her bag and walked out the door.

'Wait! Amu!' I called. I ran out of my bedroom door and looked for her. Amu had already put on her shoes and was opening the door. For a girl, she moves fast.

While on the stairs, I passed one of my brothers. 'Dude, you don't know how to treat a lady.' he said.

'Oh shut up,' I said annoyed, 'Amu! What did I say to make you ma-'.

Before I could say anything else, the door slammed closed. I opened the door and looked outside for Amu, expecting she'd be only a few feet in front of my house. She was actually 5 meters away already, man how does she do that?

When you tell a girl to hurry up, she takes forever. But when you want her to stay, she suddenly goes all super-speedy on you.

'Amu!' I called. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand and forced her to face me. I was shocked to see that there were tears in her eyes.

That happy face that was always smiling, now always sad and crying. Why? Why does she need to cry? Why can't she just smile and be happy like before? **_Why?_**

I pulled her into a bear hug. I wanted to make this girl happy - to make her smile and laugh. Not to bring Amu sadness and hurt like Ikuto did. She's been through a lot and doesn't have a reason to be depressed anymore. She should live her life and be happy.

'L-look Amu..,' I started to say, still hugging her, 'I don't know what I said, but I'm really sorry.'. I really hope she doesn't hate me, because if she does.. that'll be bad. One time she was mad at me for a week, and I felt horrible.

She pushed me away and faced me. Amu was staring at me, just staring. Maybe she was seeing if I really meant it or not. So there we were, two people, outside on the sidewalk, just stating at each other.

There was this little boy walking by on the other side of the sidewalk. He looked at us and cupped his hands and put it over his mouth. 'HEY YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!' he screamed. He laughed and then ran away.

We both looked at him run away in shock and blushed madly. Me and Amu must've looked like a couple or something. 'I-I accept your apology.' Amu said shakily, blushing even harder than me.

'Y-yeah. Let's go back inside.' I replied. I put my hand on her shoulder and drove her back into my house.

While walking back up the stairs, my brother said 'Oh, so you brought her back.'.

'What..?' Amu asked.

'Oh shut it,' I said to my brother and turned back to Amu,'Its nothing.'

'Okaaaay?' she said still confused. By now we were in my room and I was closing the door.

As I was still closing it, a heard one of my brothers say 'Whoa man, you're too young!'.

A blush appeared on my face. Amu must've heard it too, because she started to blush as well. Really, what did they think me and her were doing in here?! Are we_ that_ suspicious?!

'Sooo...,' I said weirdly, 'what happened..?'.

'Um, I saw Ikuto.' Amu started to say.

'Yeah, I know that part.' I replies bluntly.

'And he was hugging another girl.' Amu ended.

'He.. what?' I asked.

'He was hugging another girl!' she screamed. Once again, it took a few seconds for those words to sink in.

Ikuto? Already having another girlfriend? That fast?! Well, it does make sense since he's a lady-killer.. but that's not the point! How could he get over Amu that fast when she's here crying her eyes out? Next time I see him I'll.. I'll.. Actually, I dont really know what I'll do, but it will be something painful! That son of a...

'Kukai..'. I turned to my right and looked at Amu. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. The poor girl, she's been through so much pain.. 'What if..,' Amu started to say, 'what if he doesnt even want to bother with me anymore? Maybe he was tired of me and started to date another girl. I mean, that girl I saw with him was really pretty!'.

'Amu..,' I said, 'you're beautiful in your own way.'. That line made the both of us blush. 'S-sorry! I was just trying to cheer you up, please don't be mad at me!' I stuttered, still blushing. We both stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

Me, with my hands in the air, and Amu just sitting there with a dumbstruck face. We say there a few awkward seconds and burst out laughing.

'Gees Kukai,' Amu started to say, still laughing,' you can make me laugh even at the worst moments.'.

'I wasn't trying to, but I guess laughing is good.' I said.

'But, just to let you know..,' I started, 'if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here.'. I turned away from her face and looked at my window. I was pretty sure I had a blush on my face, but it was even more embarrassing with a girl looking at you.

'Kukai..,' Amu said, 'Thank you!'. She practically tackled me with all her strength and weight. Since I wast prepared for it, I staggered and we both fell on the floor while laughing like crazy idiots.

'Really, thanks a lot.' Amu said.

'No problem! What are friends for, right?' I replied.

**A/N: Some Kukamu fluff :3 Not really romantic, but yeah. I totally forgot about Kukai's brothers so I had to keep using the word 'my brother said'. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE. I AM SORRY KUKAI'S BROTHERS. **

**Voting - Um right now, Amuto is winning by a long shot xD I AM SORRY KUKAMU FANS. But I do have something planned so yeah :3 For the people who don't know..**

**__****There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review) Right now, Amuto is winning, so Kukamu fans - VOTTEE! Make tons of accounts and vote Kukamu xD **

___Please follow, R&R, and favorite! New chapters will be released every 1-10 days!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shugo Chara! anime or manga.**

**A/N: Long time no update 8DD sorry about that.. I didn't get it edited.. so uh yeah. ONE WARNING: the writing format is like - actually normal here. You can all say "HORRAH: now. Each dialogue being said by different people starts at a new line.. so yeah. I'm planning to go back and change the other chapters to. I don't know how you guys can still read up to chapter 10 and actually understand what I type xD well here's chapter 10.. I _PROMISE _it will get better soon 8D ENJOY~**

Chapter 10 Ikuto POV

It was nighttime, (1AM actually..so I guess morning?) and all of us were settled in the hotel. Everyone was tired, especially Okita. We had booked 2 hotel rooms. One for me, Julie, Mizuki, and Okita; and the other for Hoshino, Suzuki, Nao, and Akiyama.

Personally, I think I would more settled if all the girls slept in one room and all the boys in the other, but noooo the boys had to be perverts and want to sleep with their ladies. I wasn't really comfortable with that since that would mean that I would have to sleep with Julie.

It's not like I hate her or anything, it's just that I don't feel comfortable sleeping with her.

Okita and I were arguing over who slept with who.

'I want to sleep with Mizuki' Okita whined.

'But -' I started.

'Ikuto,' Mizuki cut me off, 'if Okita wants to sleep with me, then let him. Besides, he did drive us here. And, I'm tired so hurry up and end your 'discussion''. She used air quote to emphasize her words. Okita had a really creepy smile when I agreed to it though. 'But, try anything on me, AND YOU'RE DEAD. GOT IT?' Mizuki said fiercely.

'Y-yes ma'am ' Okita obediently replied, clearly disappointed.

So the sleeping arrangements had been settled for our room, but I have no idea about the other room.

'I'll sleep on the couch.' I declared.

'But there's plenty of room on the bed..' Julie said, sounding hurt.

'No, it's okay. Besides, more room for you to roll around and stuff, right?'. Before she could say anything else, I turned off the lights and went to sleep on the couch. 'Good night!' I said with a sigh.

'Night' Okita replied.

'Sweet dreams' Mizuki said.

'Good night..' I heard Julie said in a small voice.

I felt kind of bad for what I did, until I thought it over and decided I had done the right thing. It would be wrong to sleep with Julie if I still loved Amu, right?

I was sleeping peacefully, when a felt a light tap on my shoulder. I'm pretty light sleeper (if I must say so myself). '..What..?' I asked. I opened my eyes and saw Julie 5 centimeters away from my face.

I nearly had a heart attack before I fell off the couch. 'Are you okay?!' Julie whispered, there was a hint of panic in her voice.

'Yeaah..,' I replied, 'what are you doing up in the middle of the night?'.

'S-sorry,' she said, 'I had a weird dream and I couldn't go to sleep so I thought sleeping with you would help me.'. Even in the dark I could tell there was a huge blush on her face.

I was about to invite her to sleep with me on the couch, but I stopped myself. It would be wrong to sleep with her, but I did promise to treat her like Amu. And if it was Amu, I would definitely invite her. Wow, I'm such a pervert. Sorry Amu, but this is for you.

'W-would you like to sleep with me?' I asked shyly. Julie blushed harder and nodded her head a little. She climbed on the couch and was facing me. There we were, just staring at each other awkwardly.

I bet I was blushing as hard as Julie was, so I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. I put my arm on Julie's waist; hugging her since I was afraid she'd fall off the couch. It _was_ pretty small.

Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

Julie POV

Oh my god, Ikuto was hugging me! The actual Ikuto, actually hugging me! I feel like I could run a mile. I wish we could stay like this forever; me, lying here, and Ikuto hugging me. But once morning comes, this happiness will be over.

Once we get back, Ikuto will surely run straight to Amu and forget all about me. But that's okay, because I got to spend at least 2 days with him; and that's good enough for me.

**A/N: So that chapter wasn't very exciting either. Just like chapter 3.. well anyways, I hoped you liked it anyways! ^^ OHYEAH, I FORGOT TO SCREAM ABOUT THIS.. HORRAH 2K+ VIEWS. I THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH. I'M LIKE OVERLY HAPPY (again). KEEP VIEWING, AND YOU'LL KEEP GETTING CHAPTERS :D**

**Remember, the vote is still going on! Amuto vs Kukamu! Amuto is still winning by a longshot.. but my editor is begging me for a Kukamu ending.. and I told her it was up to the fans - soooooo... ITS UP TO YOU! Just vote in a review, or on the poll on my profile. The ending it totally up to the fans :) **

_Please follow, R&R, and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days!_

**{UPDATE: OHMERGER IM SO STUPID XDD I FORGOT ONE IMPORTANT THING.. THANK YOU SO MUCH trollalala FOR EDITING THIS! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT XD}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: Long time no update! XD Warning: This chapter was not edited so it sucks. Nothing "exciting" really happens. But I promise I will update soon! I SWEAR, IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING. LIKE REAL INTERESTING, REAL SOON. Thank you for the views! To my fans, OHMERGER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND STUFF 8D To anybody who reads this, know that you are loved ;) I'm totally slacking off, sorry x3**

Chapter 11 Julie POV

'Awhh, they look so cute together.' I heard a voice say. I lifted my head up and looked around to see who said that. Mizuki was sitting in front of me, head on her palms and giggling.

'What..?' I asked still dazed.

'Hehe,' Mizuki giggled, 'nothing.'.

'Okaaaaay..?' I said confused.

'Oi Julie, wake up Ikuto would you?' Okita said from the bathroom.

'Already awake' Ikuto replied. He turned around and stared at me.

I blushed when I looked at his face and remembered last night. He looked at me, probably wondering what I was blushing about. To him, it could just mean a normal hug, but to me, it felt like I was actually cared for.

My parents don't care wether I die or not, but with Ikuto, I feel like he actually cared about me. Of course, I'm just lying to myself because I know he's just doing this for Amu Hinamori - the girl he truly loves.

I know this will be my last day with him, but at least I got a taste of what love meant. I wonder how I fell in love with Ikuto in the first place. Oh yeah, it was because he saved me.

* * *

It was spring time, and Utau and I were walking out of school.

'Wasnt the science test hard today?' Utau asked.

'Yes! The questions on that test wasn't even in the textbook!' I exclaimed. I stopped at my tracks. I saw a boy in front of the school, waiting nonchalantly. He has blue hair, a sad yet beautiful expression, and had his bag over his shoulder.

'He's probably waiting for his girlfriend or something' I thought.

'Onii-chan!' Utau screamed. She ran to the blue haired boy and gave him bear hug.

'O-onii-chan?!' I thought as I ran to catch up with them.

'Julie, this is my brother! Ikuto!' Utau said excitedly while hugging him.

'H-hi..' I stuttered.

'Yo.' Ikuto said nonchalantly. He looks cool, and he even talks in a cool way.

Since my house was in the same direction as Utau's (and Ikuto's) house, we usually walked home together. The three of us started walking. Utau in the middle, and me and Ikuto on the sides.

On the way, I saw a little girl staring up at the tree, and talking to it. 'Thats strange..' I thought. I walked up to the little girl and asked her what was wrong.

'My kitty..,' the girl said in a Kawaii little voice, 'its stuck up there'. She pointed up towards the top of the tree. And there it was, a small little white kitten.

'I'll get it for you.' I said.

'It could be dangerous,' Ikuto said behind me, 'I'll go get it.'.

'No, its okay. I'm a good climber if I do say so myself.' I bragged. Before he could reply, I put my school bag down and started climbing.

I climbed higher and higher, until I nearly got to the top of the tree. Once I got to the kitten, i finally got to see how cute it was. Small little kitten, pure white fur, and black eyes.

I took the kitten in my hand and started my decent down. I was doing fine, when I heard a car horn. I turned to see where it come from, and that was my mistake. I slipped on a branch and lost my grip.

'Oh crud..' I thought as I fell. This was going to hurt.. I told myself. I'm such an idiot, I'm probably going to break a bone for this. I braced myself for the fall, but before I could touch the ground, I fell into someone's warm arms.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked upwards. 'Good climber my butt.' Ikuto said. A rush of red appeared on my face as he put me down.

'Th-thank you.' I said.

I handed the little kitten back to the girl. 'Thanks a lot senpai!' she said, happy she got her kitty back and ran off.

I took my bag from under the tree, still blushing. We continued walking home. As we walked, I started thinking; Ikuto.. he just saved me. It felt good being in his arms, even for a little while.

Pretty soon, we were in front of my house and it was time to say goodbye. 'See you tomorrow.' I said, sad that we had to part.

'Byebye!' Utau replied.

'See you.' Ikuto said.

Once I got inside, I went straight up to my bedroom and jumped in bed. 'Ikuto..' I said out loud.

The next day, I thought of Ikuto. Everyday, every moment, I would think of Ikuto. At home, in bed, at school, outside, I would only think of Ikuto. I found out that I had fallen in love with Ikuto that spring.

* * *

I smiled at Ikuto. He still looked at me with a confused expression, but he kindly smiled back. I got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. I predict today is going to be a good day.

**A/N: I told you nothing really happens ==' But the next chapter will be VERY exciting. ) Thanks for the votes. Amuto is still winning right now, but who knows I might change my mind and make the ending Kukamu ;3**

**In case you didn't know: ****__****There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review) Right now, Amuto is winning, so Kukamu fans - VOTTEE! Make tons of accounts and vote Kukamu xD **

_Please follow, R&R, and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: OHMERGER, 3K VIEWS. I AM LIKE OVERLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW. LIKE SUPER HAPPY; I COULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK RIGHT NOW XD But if I did, I wouldn't be able to write anymore chapters so I'm hoping I _don't _get a heart attack. Again, this chapter was not edited (I don't want to cause my editor trouble 8D) so it is not the best. BUT THIS IS WHERE THE CLIMAX IS PEOPLE ~ **

**This chapter is dedicated to the Suicide Provoking Daythingy majigger; I don't know if you know about that, but it's a day where people usually think of committing suicide and stuff. Yes, I did in fact wear a yellow shirt (RIN&LEN ~) and I wrote 'Love' on my wrist when I got home because I forgot to in school. Don't think about committing suicide people, you will be missed in the world. This chapter is also dedicated to the 9/11 accident. **

**Enough with the sad stuff, LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER ~ 8D ENJOY**

Chapter 12 Julie POV

Today was probably the best day of my entire life. We had gone swimming again, shopping, we ate some ice-cream, and went on the rides at the amusement park. Sure I'm super tired and can't move a muscle without it aching like crap, but it was a good day.

We were in the car, driving away from the glorious beach. Ikuto had his head on my lap and was sleeping.

How cute and peaceful his sleeping face looked. I wondered, did Amu ever see his sleeping face? Or am I the only one? She probably has. His friends (Okita and Mizuki) has already seen his face while he was sleeping, so I bet Amu has seen it too. Of course she's already saw, they probably slept together; I mean, that's what couples do, right?

For a moment, I thought I was something special to Ikuto. But of course, I'm just lying to myself. I've been lying to myself all these days - saying Ikuto loves me, when he doesn't; saying he'll never leave me, when he will. I know that he will come running to Amu, but for the time that we're together, I want to believe that he loves me.

Our whole relationship, is all a lie. Its all fake. One sided love. But I just wish, that Ikuto would only look at me. Only me...

I gently put my hand on his head and felt his hair. Soft, blue hair. I wonder if Amu did this - if she felt Ikuto's hair. She probably did. Ikuto probably felt her hair too. As I looked out the window, my eye lids felt heavy, my head was bobbing back and forth. I leaned on the window and closed my eyes for a moment. 'Just a little nap' I thought.

When I opened my eyes, it was nighttime and the lights were on in the van. 'Are we home?' I asked, not really at anyone.

'I guess so.' Ikuto said sleepily, lifting his head off my lap. We both climbed out of the van and looked around.

'The sleepy heads are awake!' Suzuki screamed out as soon as he saw us. Everyone started clapping.

'Oh shut up.' Ikuto said. The whole group burst into laughs and giggles.

Everything was going well; the boys were joking around, the girls were in the background talking about how idiotic they were. The whole group turned silent as a stranger holding a garbage bag walks up.

As he stepped out into the light, I realized I know who he was.

'Kukai!,' Ikuto yelled out before I could, 'what are you doing here?'

'First of all, I live here. Second, what are you doing?!' he said. He took Ikuto's left wrist and started dragging him away.

'Hey! Kukai! You can't just drag Ikuto away!' Okita and the group yelled out.

'It's fine guys,' Ikuto replied calmly, 'I'll be back soon. Okita, drive everyone back home and keep my baggage for me.'. Okita nodded and told everyone else to get back in the car. They hesitantly obeyed and looked back to Ikuto as they all climbed in the car. Except me, I wasnt going to let Kukai drag Ikuto away like that.

I guess Okita sensed that I had to stay so he didn't make me go in the car and drove away. 'Hey Kukai! You can't just drag Ikuto away like that!'

'I can if I want to!' Kukai said.

'Kukai, let go!' Ikuto yelled. Kukai broke his grip and turned around to face Ikuto.

'Ikuto, do you think it's right to break all contact with Amu and go out with Julie?! She was crying for days when you left! She deserves someone much better than you!' Kukai screamed.

'I...I - what right do you have to say that to me?! What, do you like Amu or something?!' Ikuto argued.

'What?! H-how could that..' Kukai started saying.

"Oh right, 'like' is probably not the right word – you probably love Amu." Ikuto said, scretching out the 'love'. Clearly, Ikuto was not 'keeping his cool' at the moment.

Kukai... love Amu? That would make sense, since they've been friends since elementary school.

'I-I...' Kukai said. He took his hand and put it over his mouth, attempting to cover the bIush on his face.

'Ikuto.. I think you went too far..' I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

'Shut up!' he said. He shook me off and shoved me to the ground. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I was about to burst into tears - has Ikuto become a monster or something? Did he usually shove and push Amu like this? Or was he doing this all for Amu? Did he really love Amu _that _much that he has to push me to the ground like that?

'S-sorry..' Ikuto said. He put out hand for me. I took his gentle hand and was about to pull myself up, when I heard a door slam to my right. I looked over and saw my enemy, Hinamori Amu. I froze in the spot, so did Ikuto and Kukai.

Everyone on the scene, frozen. Not able to move, no one able to say a word.

'A-amu..' Ikuto whispered, breaking the silence. 'Ikuto.. hi.' Amu said, walking towards us. I pulled myself up and brushed off the dirt and pebbles on my pants.

'Hi, you must be Ikuto's new girlfriend, yes?' she said, extending out a hand to shake.

'Yeah..' I replied and shook her hand.

'Amu, it's not what it looks like! It's a misunderstanding!' Ikuto said.

'What's to misunderstand?,' she replied coldly, 'Come on Kukai, let's give them some privacy. Nice seeing you Ikuto. Oh wait, I never got your name.'.

'Julie. Julie Osomoto.' I said.

'Nice to meet you Julie. I'm Amu. Amu Hinamori.' she introduced.

'Yeah, I heard from Ikuto.' I said. 'Hmm.. do you really tell her about your ex-girlfriends Ikuto?,' Amu asked, 'you better treat her well.'

I heard her choke a little as she said that line. Amu dragged Kukai back in his house and closed the door. But before the door could close, I saw tears dripping down her face. And I'm pretty sure Ikuto could see it too.

**A/N: Soooo, how'd you like it? 8D was it good, bad, HORRIBLE, AMAZING?! Tell me all about it in a review, okay? :) To the people who disliked this chapter (I am hoping there won't be that many people.. :x), please tell me _why _or give me some advice on how to change it, revise it..etc. **

**To the silent viewers, HI DERE :3 **

**To the favoriters, thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

**To the reviewers, OHMERGER I LUFF YOU ALL FOR VOTING!~ **

**In case you all didn't know, ************There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review) Right now, Amuto is winning, so Kukamu fans - VOTTEE! Make tons of accounts and vote Kukamu xD**

**************Amuto is winning by a lonnnngggggg shot. Winning by 10 votes! TEN! Kukamu fans, REVIEW/VOTE! I KNOW THERES WAY MORE KUKAMU FANS OUT THERE. At least, way more than five ==' Besides, if Amuto wins, I have no clue on how I'm supposed to reedit the story. **

**************The next chapter _will _be interesting! Somewhat. It's basically the whole scene again, but in Amu's POV. But it will get more interesting! Promise :) Thanks to the readers/viewers, reviewers, followers, favoriters...etc. **

_Like this story? Please follow, favorite, and review! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days! (usually every 1-4 days though.) _


	13. Bonus Chapter: Character Intro!

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: HEEEYY! So this is not a chapter, just a character introduction. I felt like I didn't give enough background information in the story, so this is a bonus x3 The stuff about Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai (like date of birth, blood type, zodiac sign..etc.) are actually TRUE. Excect for the age, the 'love/'hate' thing, everything else is actually true. For Julie, I just made up a birthday for her.. so yeah.**

**Additional note: The writing in bold is like a mini author's note/side note**

Character Intro

Hinamori Amu

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Blood type: O

Date of birth: September 27th

Zodiac sign: Libra

Loves: Amusement parks, Kukai/Ikuto **(In this case, Amu doesn't know who she truly loves - yet. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN)**, other close friends, stuffed animals, kids.

Hates: Losing games/bets, when other people get hurt, when she blushes. **(Amu gets embarrassed easily)**

Favorite quote: "Be kind to people and be happy"

Allergic to: Most animals

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Blood type: AB

Date of Birth: December 1st

Zodiac sign: Sagittarius

Loves: Hinamori Amu, seeing Amu blush, being with Amu, Utau Hoshino

Hates: When Amu is sad, seeing Amu and Kukai together, when Utau tries to hurt herself.

Favorite quote: "I love you Ikuto" (by Hinamori Amu) **(Most of his character intro is about Amu ._. HORRAH)**

* * *

Kukai Soma

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Blood type: A

Date of Birth: August 17th

Zodiac sign: Leo

Loves: Hinamori Amu, seeing Amu happy, amusement parks

Hates: Guys who make girls cry, people who makes Amu sad, corndogs **(Corndogs. Are. Freaking. Nasty! I apologize to corndog lovers out there)**

Favorite quote: "Guys who make girls cry are the worst"

* * *

Julie Osomoto

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Blood type: A

Date of Birth: Feburary 4th

Zodiac sign: Aquarius

Loves: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, close friends, being with Ikuto, cotton candy** (Cotton candy ftw ~)**

Hates: Hinamori Amu, Kukai Soma, seeing Ikuto with Amu

Favorite quote: "I don't have a favorite quote, stop asking me."** (..Chill there Julie.)**

**A/N: Well, that's about it :) If I can think of anything else to add on to the list, I will do so! Thanks for the support! Reviews, Views, Favorites, Follwers - Thank you soooo much. **

**(Oh my god, I've already turned into one of those authors who keep saying 'Thank you' x3) **

**THANKS FOR READING/VIEWING! (See there it is again.. o-o)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! This chapter is so freaking short.. I'm sorry! But I swear, chapter 14 is pretty long! (At least, on my iPod it is). EVERYBODY, PLEASE THANK trollalala FOR EDITING THIS ON SHORT NOTICE! Really man, thanks a bunch :) (Mhur, I know you're reading this right now xD) **

**Thank you for all the views, votes, followers, favorites and such! Enjoy ~**

Chapter 13 Julie POV

I saw tears dripping down Amu's face as she closed the door, and I was positive Ikuto could see it too.

'A-Amu..!' Ikuto yelled, his eyes widening, one arm outstretched. He was about to run to the door, but I grabbed his hand. Ikuto looked back at me with a confused expression, like 'what are you doing? Let go!'.

'Julie.. can you please le-' he started to say.

'No! I... I won't let go!,' I screamed, 'Why? Why does it always have to be Amu? Why can't you look at me instead? What does Amu have that I don't have? Is it money? Because I can give you money!'

'Julie..' Ikuto said kindly. This is what I wanted, for him to say my name in a nice, kind voice. I squeezed his hand and looked up at him. He had a sad, grim expression on his face. Why does he always have this expression when he's with me? Why does Ikuto only show that happy expression when he's with Amu?

Why does Amu have to get everything? Why why why why _**why**_? What does she have that I don't have?

'Amu..,' Ikuto said, 'she.. she's kind, an honest girl. When she smiles, it makes me happy - so I smile as well. She doesn't have money or any kind of advantage...'

I don't understand, why would he like her? Sure, she may be pretty, but what's so special about Amu? What's so special about her that I don't have?

'She has this aura, that makes you want to be with her all the time. She's friendly and lovable. And Amu, she's the kind of girl who puts others before herself.' Ikuto said.

Did he just read my mind? No, that's impossible, right?

I stopped looking at the ground and looked up at Ikuto. He was looking up at the sky, smiling sadly. He startled me because he suddenly turned around and looked at me.

'Do you really like me?' Ikuto asked randomly. He had a serious expression on his face. I nodded my head and turned back to facing the floor.

'I guess it can't be helped then.' I heard Ikuto say. What did he mean by that? Does that mean he'll break loose of my grip on him and run to Amu?

Ikuto took my chin, and made me face him. He pulled me in and have me a quick kiss on the lips.

He.. he kissed me! On the lips! My lips were still tingling. Ikuto's lips... so.. so... warm and soft. My heart skipped a beat... I felt like I was going to just faint and die.

I brought me hand up to my mouth. My face felt hot, it was probably as red as a tomato. I wonder how he felt about the kiss; Was he freaking out as much as I was?

'W-why did you do that?!' I asked him with my hand still over my mouth.

'What? Did you not like it?' he said while smirking.

'N-no, I liked it' I replied quickly, still blushing.

'Then don't question it.' he said.

Why not? I wanted to know why he kissed me. You can't just kiss a person randomly, and then tell them they can't ask. Maybe it's okay with couples, but we didn't really count as a couple. Did we?

Ikuto broke loose of my grip in his wrist and took my hand instead. He lead me away from Kukai's house and together, we walked away. I inwardly jumped for joy.

**A/N: I knowwwww this chapter is short! And I am terribly sorry about that! Not really any love scenes (as you can tell, if you read the other chapters - not really heart racing.). I am actually really exited to publish chapters 14-16! I think you'll really like those chapters because they explain more! **

**The voting is still going on! I thank everyone for voting, I truly appreciate it!**

******In case you didn't know: ****__****There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review) Right now, Amuto is winning, so Kukamu fans - VOTTEE! Make tons of accounts and vote Kukamu xD**

_Thanks for reading! Please follow, R&R, and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days! (Usually every 2-3 days)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: LONG TIME NO UPDATE XD ****This chapter was not edited or anything so it's not the best (in my opinion). **Thanks for all the views (Nearly 4K! :O), reviews/votes, favorites! 

**I find it funny that most reviews say, "I hate Julie" or "Why does Julie have to get in the way or Amuto?!" XD I am sorry for that, but all romance fanfics has to have a love rival, right? ;) BUT DO NOT WORRY. JULIE WILL BE OUT OF THE PICTURE SOON. SOON. **

Chapter 14 Amu POV

I should have known. Kukai said he was taking out the trash, he never takes out the trash.

We were playing a video game together in the living room, when he suddenly looks out the window and says 'I have to take out the trash.'

'Um okay, I'll just.. wait I guess.' I replied. Kukai went to the kitchen and took the filled trash bag and walked out the door.

I continued playing the game, when I saw a blue dot on the tv screen. Blue dot? What? I moved closer to the tv and looked at it. No, the game doesn't have a blue dot.. so that must mean that it came from outside.

I looked back at the window behind me and saw a not-so-pleasant sight. Kukai's trash bag was in his hand, Ikuto was helping the girl up. Yeah, the girl who kissed him, the girl who was probably his girlfriend.

I ran to the door and pulled it open a crack. I saw him; Ikuto, holding the girl's hand. 'A-Amu..' Ikuto said.

'Ikuto..hi.' I replied.

All that time we weren't together, all the things I've wanted to say to him, and all he says to me is 'A-Amu.'.

I forced myself to walk up to the girl and say, 'You must be Ikuto's girlfriend, yes?'

She replied with a simple 'Yeah..'. Ooh, so she was a shy girl - like me. I guess Ikuto likes the 'shy girl' type.

'Amu, it's not what it looks like! It's a misunderstanding!' Ikuto yelled out as I shook the girl's hand.

'What's to misunderstand?' I said.

Pfft, who did he think he was? Poor girl, she has to be told 'It's a misunderstanding!'. That's like saying 'It's a misunderstanding, we are not together even though we look like it.'. I never noticed Ikuto was so cold, until now. Or is it just me?

'Come on Kukai, let's give them some privacy,' I said. I couldn't stand to look at his face. I was so tempted... so tempted to run up to him and hug him. But I'm not his girlfriend anymore, so I can't do that. But those lips, those arms..I wanted him to hug me, kiss me.

I was about to go back inside and pretend this never happened, but I noticed I didn't know the girl's name. And I was pretty sure I can't keep calling her 'Ikuto's girlfriend' for the rest of my life.

'Oh yeah, I never got your name.' I said. 'Julie. Julie Osomoto.' she replied.

So Julie Osomoto.. that's your name. 'Nice to meet you Julie, I'm Amu. Amu Hinamori.' I said.

'Yeah, Ikuto told me' she says. Oh? So she knows who I am. Because of Ikuto. A guy usually doesn't tell his current girlfriend about his ex, right?

'Ikuto, you better treat her well.' I choked out. Even though it pained me, I had to say it; It would only be fair. Besides, I had to be happy for them. I felt tears in my eyes, oh crap. I was tearing up other this? How pathetic. I hurriedly took Kukai's wrist and dragged him back inside. As I closed the door, the tears fell down my cheek.

As soon as I closed the door, I started sobbing. I guess seeing Ikuto was too much for me or something. I was just standing, my back to the door – sobbing. Geez, what is wrong with me? I'm so pitiful.

I sinked to the ground and put my head into my hands. 'A-Amu...' I heard Kukai say. I looked up at him and he immediately blushed. Why would he be blushing at a time like this? 'I-it's going to be okay..' he said, 'because.. if Ikuto's not here for you.. I'll always be.'

'R-really?' I asked, looking at him.

He nodded while looking at the floor. 'Forget about Ikuto.. and go out with me.' he said, 'it pains me to watch you cry and get hurt. The worst part is that I'm powerless in this situation. I told you that I would lend a shoulder for you to cry on, so why dont you try going out with me? I know you'll never love me as much as you love Ikuto, but maybe we could try.. you know?' He put out his hand.

To accept.. or to decline? This small hand gesture was like a request. If I didn't take his hand, that would mean that I declined his request. But if I took it... I would be his new girlfriend. Kukai's girlfriend; Kukai's 'girl'. And he was right, I probably would never love him as much as I love Ikuto..but for now, I needed someone to lean on - someone to comfort me.

I decided to take his hand and he pulled me up. What have I got to lose? Besides, Ikuto has Julie now, he doesn't need me.

He led me to the couch. I sat down and Kukai did too. There we were, the two idiotic looking kids on the couch. I put my head on Kukai's shoulder while he turned on the tv.

'Spongebob – that's nice Kukai.' I said sarcastically.

'What? You don't like Spongebob?' he asked.

'No, I love him.' I replied.

'Good.'.

Occasionally, we would both laugh at the funny parts and comment about how stupid Patrick is. Soon, my eye lids felt heavy and my eye sight got blurry. I yawned and covered the mouth.

'You can go to sleep you know,' Kukai said, 'but before you do..'. He leaned in and put his lips against mines. His lips were soft, like Ikuto's. I looked up at him with a shocked expression.

Kukai seemed to like that he surprised me, so he smiled and said 'Now go to sleep.'. I nodded and leaned on him, blushing. I fell asleep while looking at Spongebob and Patrick chase the jellyfish through the fields.

**A/N: So. This chapter was a little bit rushed. If everything went a little bit slower - like if Amu took more time to think - I think it would be much better. But since I _love _you all, I updated! I do like Spongebob, but I think he's mostly annoying. **

**The voting is still going on! ********In case you didn't know: ****__****There is a voting going on, 'Should the ending be Kukamu or Amuto?' VOTE! PLUUUUHHEASE! (You can vote on my profile, the poll is there. Or if you are on an iPad, iPod, iPhone - you can just say what kind of ending you want in a review) Right now, Amuto is winning, so Kukamu fans - VOTTEE! Make tons of accounts and vote Kukamu xD**

******************I am pretty sure the ending is clear. Amuto is WHOOPING KUKAMU'S BUTT. xD Don't give up Kukamu fans! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: HI HI HI! 8D It's nice to update! School has been.. _pretty _tough lately so sorry I don't update as often anymore. This chapter is actually long! Even though it's in Ikuto's POV, its actually lengthy. Once again, I thank you _ALL_for voting! It really helps a lot! Now I know how the story will end. I have _TONS_ of ideas now! But, if you want to suggest an ending, just PM me or put it in a review! All suggestions will be put down in my little notebook thingy here, and maybe - just maybe - your idea will be the ending! **

**Thanks again everybody :3 Enjoy the chapter ~**

Chapter 15 Ikuto POV

I felt so horrible. Horrible wasn't even the right word, more like guilty. Amu seeing me and Julie together hurt me so much. I'm such an idiot, why would I be hurt? Amu must be feeling more pain than me, right?

But Amu didn't know that I was doing it all for her, how could she when I didn't even get the chance to explain? I shouldve explained to her, but how? Why..why did it have to turn out like this?

* * *

'Ikuto, do you really want to see Amu again?' Utau asked. I looked up from the book I was reading, 'First Love'. I remember the time Amu was crying over this book, so I decided to read it myself. It's pretty good actually.

'..What?' I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

'Do. You. Want. To. See. Amu. Again?' Utau repeated.

Of course I do, how could I not? She was the love of my life! 'Yeah. That'd be nice.' I said.

'Then do me a favor would you?' Utau replied.

'What kind of favor...?' I asked. I didn't dare agree to it right away. Knowing Utau, it's probably something to do with her friend(s).

'Go out with Julie for me.' Utau said. Ha, knew it.

'Julie.. your best friend?' I asked.

'Yeah, she's like head over heels in love with you. Go out with her for a day or two and then afterwards, you can see Amu. Your trip to the beach should do.'

'Yeah, okay deal. Wait,' I said, 'how did you know about us going to the beach?'.

'Ive heard from people' Utau said and left the room.

Geez, sometimes, she scares me. But I didn't care, I had a chance to see Amu... a chance to date her again, hug her again, kiss her again.. it sounded good to me. But is going out with Julie really worth it? Of course it's worth it! It's because of my sister that this all happened anyway!

I grabbed the notebook and pencil that was lying on the table next to me and started writing. Just in case I forget what to say to Amu when I see her.

'I..missed you,' I said as I wrote it down, 'sorry things got messed up.. let's get back together.'. I looked at the piece of paper with me handwriting and tilted my head back and forth.

Was 'sorry things got messed up, let's get back together' good enough? No, it wasn't. I ripped out the sheet of paper, crumbled it up into a ball, and threw it into the trash can. The piece of paper hit the wall, and went to the trash can.

'Yes! Good job Ikuto! You're the best!' I heard. I looked around to see where the voice had come from.

'It's probably just in my head..' I said aloud. Amu used to say that to me every time I won a basketball game. I guess I'm thinking about her too much.

I took out my phone and clicked on the 'missed calls' button. Still no call from Amu.. Is she too scared to call me? Or does she not know my number? I didn't change it..so why didn't she call? Every day, I wait and wait for a call from her. But every day, I get nothing.

I thought about it, and wondered why I didn't call her. Oh yeah, that's right, Utau would murder me if I did. I returned to the homepage and stared at my wallpaper.

It was a picture of me and Amu. One day while watching tv, Amu was clicking random stuff on my phone.

'Look here!' Amu said.

I looked up and saw a white flash. 'Ow..,' I said, 'my eyes.'

'Thats a good picture!' Amu said while giggling. I saw her press more buttons but didn't really care about it so I returned to my sports channel.

When she gave me back my phone, Amu set the picture as the wallpaper. Me, with my hideous looking face; and Amu when her long pink hair.

Before I realized it, I was smiling myself. I looked around to see if Utau was here, no sign of her. I sighed with relief; she would kill me if she saw me smiling like some creepy old man over a simple picture.

But Amu really looked amazing in the photo...Her hair was spread out on the pillow, she had a smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling.

That moment, I decided that I would do whatever it takes to see Amu again.

* * *

I looked up at the sky and sighed.

'Whats wrong?' Julie asked next to me.

'..Nothing nothing.,' I replied, 'okay head inside.'.

'But I don't want to go hhhoooooomeee; I want to stay with Ikuto.' Julie whined.

'Come on, if you stay with me, your mom will get mad right?' I said, a bit annoyed.

'They don't even care about me..' she said quietly.

'Okay, how about this - if you go home, we'll go on a date tomorrow alright?' I reasoned.

'Really?! Okay I'll go inside now!' she squealed excitedly.

Who knew changing a woman's mind was so easy?

'But, where will we go?' she said at the door.

'You'll have to wait and see.' I said. Truth is, even I don't know where we're going.

'Okay..' Julie replied, disappointed.

'I'll come back here at 11AM, okay?' I said.

'Okay!' Julie said, squealing again. She closed the door and I heard another squeal.

Girls... why waste your energy by squealing so much? I sighed again and started walking back to Okita's house - to get my clothes and such.

While walking, I thought about the date tomorrow. I wonder where we should go. To the aquarium? No, too cliché. Theatre? No, too boring. Theme park? Yes! That could work, since I'm pretty sure Julie likes roller coasters.

Roller coasters..I remember Amu likes them too. No, like wasn't even the right word. More like she _loves _them.

She would stare at the roller coaster, and drag me along so I could ride with her. During the line, she's all excited. Dut when we're actually on the ride and about to start, she starts to freak out and yell at me, saying 'Why did you make me go on this?!'. Ironic, I know. But after we get off the ride, she squeals and wants to go again.

Before I realized it, I had ended up at Kukai's house. 'Oh well.. I'll just walk over to Okita's.'.

But before I did.. I looked through the window and my heart nearly stopped. Amu was being hugged by Kukai, on the couch. They were both asleep, hugging and sleeping together.

I know Amu gave up on me, but a wave of jealously still washed over me. Don't touch her like that..don't sleep with her. Don't even touch her.

But I had a sudden realization; Amu didn't care about me anymore. She had thrown me away and went for Kukai instead. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Like that feeling when a person takes something very important from you and no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you'll never get it back. Ever.

I clenched my fists and turned around and walked towards Okita's house. I shouldn't be jealous, I should be happy for her. At least I have a garantee that Kukai will treat her well. They've known each other since elementary school. Besides, Kukai is like my little brother.

But I wonder if Amu will think about me as much as I think about her. I just wish that one day, I can explain everything to her. How I feel, how I think about her everyday, and how I would do anything for her. Of course, I might never have the chance.

I knocked at the door and in a few seconds, Okita opened the door and led me inside. We both sat down on the sofa; a few feet away, I could see my luggage.

'How'd it go?' he said, giving me a bottle of water.

'It didn't go as I planned..' I replied as I was opening the bottle cap.

'Thats bad news.. but it's okay man. I'm sure Amu will come to her senses soon.' Okita said. Sometimes he can be a pervert, other times a complete jerk, but when a friend's in trouble - Okita will always try to help them somehow.

'Yeah... thanks.'. I took a sip of water.

'Mhm. Here's your luggage.' Okita walked over to my bags and carried them back to me.

'Thanks a million.' I said.

'No problem,' Okita replied, 'what are brothers for?'. We both laughed as I walked out the door.

'Night.' he said.

'Goodnight to you too.' I replied as he closed the door.

**A/N: This chapter was basically full of flashbacks, sorry about that :P But I really felt like I needed to explain how Ikuto ended up with Julie. The next chapter - I think - will be explaining how Amu and Ikuto broke up, so you have something to look forward to! (I hope I didn't give out too much information xD) **

**Again, if you have any suggestions for the ending of this series, just PM me or put it in a review! All suggestions will be read and put down into my little notebook that I keep in a secret place (aka my drawer. Well I guess it's not a secret anymore o-o). And _maybe _your suggestion will be the ending! **

**Remember, you can still vote for your favorite couple! :D **

_Follow, R&R, and favorite? :3 A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days! (usually 2-4 days)_


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: HI HI HIIIIIII 8DD How are you today?! I hope you're feeling happy, since I updated and stuff! 8D **

**First off, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. The suggestions for the ending was..._wonderful._ There were some suggestions like "Make Julie die and suffer" (Wow, you guys are so nice 8D) and stuff along those lines. I would like to point out something. IT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME IF JULIE DIED. XD BUT, SADLY, I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO DIE. (Im sorry ;-; I am a softie and I can't make people die. Even though I am a big fan of shojou's that have characters die.) **

**I would PM this reviewer, but it is a Guest so I'll just give him/her a shout out. To the Guest reviewer who said, " Maybe Ikuto and Amu run into eachother at some place...I doubt you'll read this because it's long as crap!", thank you for the idea! I think I use that :) But yes, I _did _read the review. I read all my reviews actually ._. **

**JUST TO POINT THIS OUT.. THIS CHAPTER. IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS SERIES. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY ~**

Chapter 16 Amu POV

My dream was about the day where Ikuto and I had to part ways. That horrible, heart throbbing, unforgettable day.

* * *

'Hey Ikuto..' I said quietly. We were taking a walk back from the carnival. We had played games, won prizes (a big monkey that is actually very huggable), eaten food, and had the time of our lives.

'Hmm?' he said to me while smiling.

'I love you!' I confessed, hugging him while blushing and smiling.

He picked up the giant monkey he dropped and said 'I love you too.' while laughing.

When he picked up the monkey, Ikuto suddenly froze dead at his tracks.

'Whats wro -' I started, but I was too shocked to continue. What Ikuto saw, I saw as well.

Utau was standing on a ladder, next to a tree. She was putting her neck through a loop of rope. Hanging – Utau was about to hang herself.

'UTAU!' Ikuto screamed. He threw the monkey at the ground and started to make a bee line run for the tree. I ran after him, not even paying attention to the stuffed monkey anymore.

When we got to the tree, we were both breathless. 'Utau! What are you_ DOING_?!' Ikuto yelled. He clenched his fists and gave a death glare to Utau. Death glare - hanging - death, haha.

I looked up at Utau and heard her say 'I'm.. I'm hanging myself.'.

'_WHY_?' Ikuto asked in a rather loud voice.

'I have my reasons.' Utau said calmly.

'Tell me.' I heard Ikuto said under grinding teeth.

'Its because of **_her_**.' Utau said, pointing at me.

'M-me?' I studdered.

'What does Amu have to do with anything?!' Ikuto yelled.

'_EVERYTHING!_ You keep talking about Amu, you keep doing things for Amu, you keep thinking about Amu. Amu Amu Amu, that's all you think about! What about _me_?! Did you forget your own little sister?' Utau cried out.

Ikuto took a step back and didn't say anything. I looked back and forth between the two siblings and decided I had to speak up. 'Thats not true..' I whispered while looking at the ground. They both turned to look at me and I looked upwards and met Utau's eyes. 'Its not true, and you both know it.' I said.

'I know it's true!' Utau yelled.

'Amu, it kind of is true.' Ikuto admitted. I could feel the heat on my face as he said that. I felt happy that Ikuto was thinking of me, but his sister is important too. Even more important than me.

'N-no.. it's not,' I said again, 'remember you were talking about Utau's birthday and how you were 'going to get her the best present ever'?'.

'Yeah..,' he said, rubbing his chin , 'but you talked more during that conversation than I did. You even wanted too throw a surprise party and stuff.' Geez Ikuto, I'm trying to defend you and you end up arguing with me. Boys must be boys guess.

'I know,' I said, 'because I thought of Utau as my little sister then. That's not the point! The point is, Ikuto - you love Utau very much. Utau, open your eyes and see that! You're his one and only sister Utau, of course he loves you'. When I was done, there was a long silence before anyone talked again.

'I..I..,' Utau said, 'I still hate you Amu!'.

'You..what!? Hate Amu?! How could you say something so mean?!,' Ikuto yelled, 'Dont you care about her feelings at all?! Does she go around saying that she hates _you_?'

'Ikuto..' I said. My heart was racing and a blush appeared on my face. He was protecting me, standing up for me. Against his own sister.

'See! This is what I mean! You keep standing up for her and defending her!' Utau yelled with tears in her eyes. She was on her tippy toes and near the edge of the ladder, she was about to jump.

'Utau! No!,' I screamed. Both siblings turned to look at me. 'What.. what do I have to do to get you to stop this madness?'

She thought about it for a moment, and I saw an imaginary lightbulb light up in her head. 'Hmm... very interesting..,' Utau said, 'I want you to break up with my brother.'

There was 3 seconds of silence, and that's when Ikuto exploded. 'You _**WHAT**_!? UTAU! Thats not fair!' He yelled.

'Yes it is fair! She's been stealing all your attention from me and your studies! If you want to make it to a university, you've got to study more!' She screamed.

University..? How come I've never heard this before? Was Ikuto hiding this from me this whole time?

'How long I study and what I study is my buisness!' Ikuto argued.

'Guys guys!,' I screamed over their voices. I looked over at Ikuto and looked into his eyes. 'Ikuto, you very well know what we have to do..'. I saw him bite his lower lip and look away.

'Utau.. D-do you really hate me that much that you'll end your life at the sight of me?' I asked shakily.

'Yes.' She replied bluntly.

I felt like I just had a punch in the stomach. It hurt, to hear your boyfriend's little sister say she hates you. All this time, the hate has been bottled up - and now it explodes. Who could blame her? Now that I think of it, I think I _was _stealing all the attention from her.

'Then..,' I started, 'I _PROMISE_. I PROMISE NOT TO SPEAK TO IKUTO ANYMORE!'. I was on the verge of tears, heart pounding against my chest. I looked over at Ikuto to see how he would react. He was staring at me, intensely. Those purpleblue eyes, so mesmerizing.

'Do you mean it?' Utau asked. I looked up at her.

'Yes, of course.' I said, trying to stay calm.

'But wait,' Ikuto said, 'at least let us have one last night together...'. I guess Ikuto realized what he just said sounded overly perverted so he rephrased it. 'I-I mean this is this so sudden! And we can't just end it like this!'.

'Okay, I'm fine with that.' Utau said. She took her head out of the loop and climbed down from the ladder.

'I'm going to take Amu home, I'll be back at morning.' Ikuto said casually. He put his arm on my shoulder and leads me back to where we had started running.

'W-what about Utau? Is she going to be okay?' I asked while looking back, trying to see where Utau is.

'Of course...' Ikuto said. I could tell he was worried about Utau as well. How could he not worry? It's his own sister.

'Hey, maybe you should go back - see how she's doing and whatnot.' I suggested. He stopped leading me and stared at me.

Those eyes.. I couldn't stop looking into them. Ikuto's neck was bended over, his bangs covering his eyes a little bit.

'Amu..,' Ikuto said, 'this is our last day together. Tomorrow, you won't see me anymore. Ever.'.

I let that sink into my brain. I wont ever see Ikuto again?_ Ever_? I tightly hugged Ikuto and buried my head in his stomach. Suddenly, I burst into tears.

Tomorrow, I won't ever be held by these strong arms again, never to be kissed by him again, never to be comforted by him. Ever again.

I felt Ikuto's hand run through my hair. 'It's going to be okay..' he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him with tears still in my eyes. He was smiling. Not a happy smile, but a sad smile.

He leaned in and gave me a long kiss. Ikuto took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear. 'Lets go.' He said so quietly, that I could barely hear him.

The whole time we walked, when I got home, while we were sleeping, I was hugging Ikuto. And he was hugging me back.

'Ikuto..,' I whispered. When he didn't answer the first few seconds I thought that he had fallen asleep. 'Ikuto..?'

'Yeah?' he said quietly.

'What about you wanting to go to a university?' I asked.

There was a long, awkward silence before he answered.'It's nothing, don't worry about it.' Ikuto said while leaning in for another kiss.

His warmth, his love, I could feel it in his lips. These soft lips, tomorrow onward, I would never touch these again. I was about to ask him again, but I didn't want Ikuto to stop kissing me. You can't kiss and talk at the same time, right?

It seemed like we've been kissing for hours, but in reality - it had been only five minutes. Pretty soon, I fell asleep in Ikuto's arms.

Somewhere in the morning, I felt the warmth leave my body. I was cold, shivering actually. But then I felt some heat again. Not as warm as before, but a blanket would do.

'Muhghhh?' I said sleepily.

'Shh..,' Ikuto whispered, 'go back to sleep, okay? I'll be back later.'. Those words, I couldn't help but listen to them. Ikuto's voice, his scent - I couldn't help but be drawn in my them. I nodded my head sleepily and curled up in my blanket.

A few minutes later, still half asleep I realized what Ikuto had said. I quickly got up and ran out the door, still in yesterday's clothes. I frantically looked around to see if Ikuto was still near my house, but he was no where in sight.

No, no, no! Ikuto!_ No_! Don't go.. don't go!

* * *

'..mu! Amu!' I heard a voice said. I opened my eyes and looked around. Kukai's house. 'Amu..?' Kukai said.

'Huh?' I replied, confused.

'Can you..,' He started, 'let go of my shirt..?'.

Startled, I looked down at my hands and saw that I was clutching his shirt. I quickly let go as my face turned red. 'S-sorry..' I said, embarrassed.

'It's okay, you were saying something in your sleep though. 'Ikuto, no, don't go' or something like that?' he asked.

Even more embarrassed, I nodded. Kukai was so kind. He heard me say those in my sleep, yet he doesnt get mad or anything.

'Do you want to talk about it? Because I'm always here to help you. It might be better if you talk about it.' he said casually.

Ha, he even wants to talk about it. Kukai, you're so nice. I could never be that kind.

'I'm okay, thanks for the offer though.' I replied.

'Well, if you want to talk about it - I'm always here.' he insisted.

'Yes, thank you for that.' I said.

'By the way..,' Kukai started, 'do you want to go to the amusement park today?'.

I thought about it, and thought 'Sure, why not?'.

'Okay!' I said, now excited. I loved the amusement park. The thrills, the fun, screaming on the rides.

I got up and off the couch and Kukai follwed me to the door. 'Should I walk you back home?' Kukai asked me.

'No, I'll be fine.' I said.

'Are you sure?' he asked again. Really, did he think I was a little kid who couldn't take care of herself?

I sighed and said, 'Yes Kukai. Only a few blocks away, I think I can manage.'.

'Okay okay!' Kukai said while smiling. We both burst out laughing as I started to bend down to get my shoes. 'Be ready in an hour, okay?'

'Okay.' I said, putting them on.

'One hour.' Kukai repeated.

'Yes I know!' I said laughing. Kukai smiled and kissed me on the forehead. He opened the door and led me out. I started walking towards my house. Kukai was still standing there, staring at me. When I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around and yelled, 'Go back instead already! Stalker!' while laughing.

I heard Kukai laugh too. And then a door slam. Good, now I can walk peacefully. Pretty soon, my house came into view. And a figure.

At first, I thought it was my dad or mom. I started walking faster to catch up to them. But as I got closer, I saw the figure wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. A figure with blue hair.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN. Dramatic ending xD I'm sorry, I just love cliffys. :) Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot!**

**Now you all know, that this series is coming to an end. (For the people who didn't know, WELL NOW YOU KNOW) Yes yes, HOLD IN THE TEARS EVERYONE. I am trying -_ trying -_ to make up a good ending. I want to make all my fans happy by giving them an ending they would like! :) If you have any suggestions for the ending, please either PM me, or REVIEW! All suggestions are welcome - even the super crazy non realistic ones!**

**The voting is still going on! Vote for your favorite couple in a review, or visit my profile and vote on the poll! Most people are voting for Amuto, so Kukamu fans out there - VOTEEE!**

**Again, (I know this who A/N thing isn't very organized, but I'm under a lot of stress so bare with me xD) thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, followers. I WOULD give shout outs, but there's too many people! x) SO IN GENERAL, I THANK YOU ALL. **

_Please follow, R&R, and favorite! A new chapter will be released every 1-10 days! _


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Before I do anything else, I want to say 2 things.**

** 1) I'M REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS. LIKE OVERLY HAPPY. MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL $100, BUT I'M BROKE SO I CAN'T :D**

** 2) 5K VIEWS :O Horrah!**

**Another shoutout - To Ming (aka Don't. Stop. Loving. Nekos. Yes I know I spelled that all wrong, but the Doc Manager is being a boob and won't let me type it out for some reason) , I would make this into a lemon if I could, but I sadly do not possess that skill. **

**So I will spare you all and let you read this chapter. Enjoy ~**

Chapter 17 Amu POV

Ikuto?! What is he doing here? I started running towards him. As I ran up to him, his eyes were on me.

'W-what?' I asked nervously. No answer. After a few seconds, I asked him again, 'What did you come here for?'. Still no answer. 'Ikuto!'.

'Hm?' he said.

'What. Did. You. Come. Here. For?' I asked.

'Oh just a visit...,' he said calmly, 'You know, I saw you with Kukai last night. You were in his arms, sleeping so soundly...'.

I felt the heat rise up to my face. 'Y-you stalker! What me and Kukai do is none of your business!' I yelled. How did he see that? Why did he want me to know that he saw? Why was he telling me this?

'Oh, but it is my business. Because you're still mine.' He replied smiling.

'Don't treat me like I'm your property. As I recall, we already broke up.' I said. Still his? Still_ his_? What was he talking about? Why was he acting like this? Where did the normal, gentle Ikuto go? All the questions were piling up in my head.

'Yeah I know, but I think I'm still in love with you..' he said in a kind voice, his usual tone he used when he talked to me.

What? What did he mean? I liked it better when he used that cold, harsh voice. If Ikuto started using that kind voice.. I might not be able to hold back the urge to kiss him. Stop it.. stop tempting me.

He grabbed my right hand and brought it up to his mouth. Ikuto lightly kissed my hand.

'H-hey what are you doing?!' I said while blushing madly.

Ikuto smiled as he took my hand and pulled me into his arms. I wasn't sure if I heard Ikuto's heart pounding, or mines. I could feel his breathing pattern. A slow, calm motion.

I felt like I was melting in Ikuto's arms. I wanted to stay here, with Ikuto hugging me. No distractions, nobody interrupting us. I wanted him to kiss me like he always did, hug me like he always did. But then I remembered Kukai.

How Kukai was so kind to me, even though he knew I was in love with Ikuto. 'I know you'll never love me as much as you love Ikuto, but maybe we could try going out.. you know?' I heard Kukai say in my head. How could I betray Kukai like that?

'St-stop it!' I yelled. I pushed Ikuto away from me, 'I have Kukai now!'.

He looked mad - no, furious that I pushed him away like that. But most of all, he looked hurt. 'You may have Kukai, but I know you'll never truly love him!' he yelled. With clenched fists, he started walking away. I watched him go as he walked further and further away from me.

I know he was right, I could never love Kukai as much as I loved Ikuto. But I can't help it, those eyes, that smile, those lips.. they were all so attracting.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and answered the call, not even looking at the caller's name. 'Hello?' I asked.

'Amu! Are you ready yet?' I heard a voice say. Kukai. Just the person I wanted to talk to.

'Uh? Yeah yeah.' I rushed. I totally forgot about getting ready to go on our date.

'Okay! Good! I'll be over in 10 minutes!' he said cheerfully and hung up.

'That wasn't even an hour! But whatever, I'll have to hurry then.' I thought. I quickly got out the house keys out of my pocket and went inside. I went straight to the bathroom and started cleaning up. Shower, check. Clean teeth, check. Hair done, check. Make-up? What am I saying, I hate make-up.

When I was done, there were only 3 minutes left. I ran to my room and opened up my closet.

What to wear, what to wear. Hmm.. I stood there thinking for about a minute and realized I didn't have time. I grabbed a random shirt off the hanger and some shorts. A plain white shirt, with plain black shorts. Perfect. Or was that too... plain?

It didn't matter anymore, because the doorbell rang. I quickly sprayed on a random perfume I grabbed off my desk and raced to the door.

Kukai was waiting, also in a plain shirt and pants. He blushed a little when he saw me. I smiled back. Geez, Kukai looks so adorable when he blushes. He held out my bag with his arm.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. I took it from him with trembling hands. 'Th-thanks.' I said while putting the bag on the table.

'No problem!' he said while smiling. I could see a hint of blush on his face and started giggling. 'What?'.

'Nothing,' I said between giggles, 'Let's go!'. I put on my sneakers and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence when walking to the bus stop. 'Sorry, does this outfit look too plain?' I asked when I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

'No no! It's perfect! Now it looks like we match.' Kukai said laughing. I started laughing as well.

Oh Kukai, you're such a good natured guy. You deserve a much better girlfriend.. But instead you chose me.

After a few minutes, the bus arrived at the stop and we both got on. Kukai paid for the tickets as I chose the seat. Not many people on the bus at 11AM on a Saturday.

The bus ride was long, awkward, and silent.

'Sooo...' I said, not knowing what to say.

'So.' Kukai replied awkwardly.

I thought of something to say, anything. 'W-why the amusement park?' I asked randomly.

'Huh? You don't like amusement parks?' he asked.

'No no! I love them! The screams, the thrills, the fun.. all so wonderful!' I said.

'Haha, good!' Kukai replied, 'You know Amu, I've always liked that happy-go-lucky attitude you have. It influences people around you to be happy and positive as well.'

'Hehe! Thanks!' I said smiling. Behind Kukai, I could see the amusement park sign. Big, bright, and colorful. 'Look look! The park!'

'We're here, the Yuuenchi.' The bus driver said over the loud speaker.

**A/N: You like it? :3 Well I hope you did because I typed my butt off for this! :D **

**Again, thank you for the views, favorites, reviews...etc. I am truly thankful to all my fans for supporting me and stuff. **

**Keep voting, keep reviewing, keep viewing! If you don't, you'll never know the ending! ;)**

**[[One more thing: I know Ikuto's character is really.._off,_ but I didn't know what else to do. There will be no more chapters in Ikuto's,Kukai's, or Julie's POV. Mostly because I'm too lazy to type all that stuff. SO IN CONCLUSION, all the questions Amu asks will never be answered unless explained by other characters.]]**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me.**

**A/N: Long time no update! :D I'm terribly sorry about that, I was planning to updated yesterday (*brag brag* my birthday was yesterday [9/25] :3) but I didn't have enough time to - again, sorry. But this chapter is extra long so I hope this makes up for it :D **

**Shout out to Hinamori Amu! HAPPY - early - BIRTHDAY! (Her birthday is on 9/27. I typed this on 9/26)**

**Just to notify you, the next chapter will be the last! Yes yes I know, let's hold in the tears. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy ~ **

Chapter 18 Amu POV

'Look look!' I said happily. Behind Kukai, I could see the amusement park. We were finally here, The Yuuenchi. Why was I so excited? I don't know, maybe I was just glad that we could go have fun instead of being all awkward on the bus.

As soon as the doors opened, I ran out of the bus. Kukai just walked slowly and calmly out. Compared to him, I looked like some rabid animal. I looked up at the sky and stretched. The sun was shining, a few clouds in the sky, and a few birds flying - perfect weather for a date.

'Come on Amu,' Kukai said a few feet in front of me, 'if you linger around like that, we'll never get to go on all the rides.'.

I ran up to him and took his hand while he dragged me to the ticket station. Now that I think about it, I'm glad we came here so early. It was better to come to the park early and not have to wait in line than to come here during noon and have to wait in line for hours. The line for the ticket booth was fairly long, but it only took about 5 minutes to get a ticket.

'2 tickets please.' Kukai said. I looked up at the sign above the booth and checked for the ticket prices.

One kid ticket (3-9 years old) is $35 and an adult ticket (10+ years old) is $40. $80 for the both of us? _Dang. Tickets, why you so expensive?_

I looked over at Kukai and saw that he kept a straight face. Where did he get this money from? I decided not to worry about it too much and stared down at my feet.

'Lets go!' Kukai said while grinning. He took my hand and started dragging me away again. As I left the ticket booth, I saw the cashier lady wink and smile at me. I felt the heat rise up to my face as I continued walking. A few people in the line smiled as well when they saw me blush. I guess they like a good love story, go figure.

As soon as you enter the park, you can see all the rides and stores. In the middle of the entire park, there is a ginormous dragon. Mouth open, whiskers out, and in a fighting pose. Visitors would often take pictures in front of the dragon. To the right were all the thrill rides - The Whirlpool, Possessed, and Snake. To the left were some other rides - like Ring Around, Tornado, and Hammer. (Weird names I know. I don't know how came up with the ride's names, but whoever did - _excellent_ job.)

'Where to first?' I asked, still looking at all the rides.

'Hmm.. where do you want to go?' he asked me, still holding my hand.

'Um, how about Hammer?' I said randomly. Truth is, I randomly picked the ride closest to the entrance.

'Okay! To Hammer we go!' Kukai said happily. Still not letting go of my hand, he dragged me down the steps. I _really _hope he lets go - I'm pretty sure my hands were all sweaty now.

We only had to walk a few minutes before we got the ride. As we walked up to the giant hammer-like ride, I looked up and saw a few people sitting in their seats jumping up and down nervously. Well of course they would be nervous, I would be too if I was up there. I've went on this ride before, but every time I do, it feels like I was just thrown, shook, and blasted in every direction by a gigantic monster.

The red lights went off and the person who was running the ride started pressing buttons in the control room. He put on his loud speaker and said, 'Please put all your belongings in the cubby hole on your left if you have not done so. Please keep all hands and feet in the ride and make sure your belt is securely fastened. The ride will now begin.'

There were a few whistles and hoots from the guys in the front of the ride and then they were off. First, the cart when straight, then up a hill, back down and made 3 loops. Around and around they went. Up, down, sideways, around, and back. Everyone was screaming, hair flying, arms up in the air. When the cart finally came back, everyone looked dazed.

'WHOO!' yelled the guys in the front, 'BEST. RIDE. EVER!'. They got out of the carts and started walking towards the cubby holes that held their belongings. One guy in the group fell and facepalmed the floor while the others laughed. I let out a giggle or two before I got in the cart.

The announcer said his usual chorus after rapidly pressing buttons. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. To my right, Kukai was smiling while staring at me. His smile widened when I blushed. Kukai took my hand and squeezed it. '3..2..' He started to say.

'1.' I said when the cart started moving.

'Enjoy the ride!' the announcer said over the loud speaker.

* * *

We were sitting on one of the tables in the Cafeteria. It was a huge place, at least 50 tables and 20 different food choices. By now it was already afternoon and we had already gone on all the rides (Don't even ask for the details...)

I was munching on a ham & cheese sandwich when Kukai said, 'Can I have a bite?' with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah sure.' I replied while chewing. I put out my hand that was holding the sandwich and waited for him to take a bite. Kukai blushed as he took a small bite at the corner. 'Oh come on, take a bigger bite.'. I shoved the sandwich in his mouth and made him chew.

While chewing, he was half blushing and half pouting like a little kid. I tried to stop myself from giggling, but pretty soon I was at my limits. I burst out laughing as he wiped his ketchup-stained mouth.

'W-what?' he asked while blushing madly.

'N-n..' I said while laughing, 'nothing!'. I don't know why, but being with Kukai made me happy, calm, and relaxed. I felt like I could be myself and maybe even act a little spoiled.

'Hmph.' He replied while looking away - still pouting and blushing. Awh, so kawaii.

'Did you hear about the festival?' I heard a girl passing by say.

'Yeah, I think it starts in about 15 minutes!' her friend replied.

'Then let's go! I don't want to miss it!' the girl said. They both went out the door.

I looked over at Kukai and saw him smiling. 'So, want to go to the festival?' he asked.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winnnnnnnnnnnneeerrrr!' the guy yelled while ringing a bell. 'What would you like?'

'Umm...,' I said with my pointer finger on my chin, 'can I have that bear?'

'Of course, anything for the lady.' the guy replied. He cut the rope that was hanging the panda bear and gave it to me.

It was about 8:15PM now. We had looked through the stands and decided to try out 'BOOM!'. (Yet another cheesy name.) You had to throw the baseball and try to hit all the bottles that were stacked pyramid style. Somehow, Kukai had thrown the ball and knocked down all the bottles even though the two grown men next to us couldn't. Now that I think about it, it makes sense since Kukai is an athlete and all.

'One more thing,' the guy said to us, 'here's a ticket, you can put in the box over there and enter a drawing. Whoever's name is on this ticket will be the king or queen of the festival!'. He gave us a ticket and pointed to the box up at the Central Stage.

At the Yuuenchi, there was a place called Central Stage. The workers would preform everyday and whoever wanted to see could sit on the benches.

I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there was 2 gigantic box on the side of the stage. One read 'Queen' in pink, and the other 'King', but in blue. The manager for the stand gave a pen to me.

'Who's name should I write?' I asked while looking over at Kukai. The whole time we were at the festival, he was smiling. Just like me.

'Yours of course.' he said.

'Okay,' I replied. I wrote down my name on the ticket and returned the pen to the guy. 'where to next?'.

'Well, there's an ice-cream stand over there..' Kukai said while pointing to a stand nearby.

My face lit up as he said that. (I. _Love_. Ice-cream.) 'Come on then!' I said while smiling. I took his hand and started walking to the stand.

To my disappointment, the line was rather..._long. _

'Do you still want to wait?' Kukai asked when he saw the line.

'I don't want to waste time, but I want ice-cream.' I said while pouting.

'Then you better get in the back of line!' he replied. Kukai led me over to the back of the line and just stood there. Waiting.

I felt kind of guilty. We could've been doing something else - like playing at more game stands or going on the ferris wheel. Instead, I'm making Kukai wait here, just for a measly ice-cream cone.

'S-sorry..' I said while looking down at my feet.

'No no, it's okay. I want an ice-cream cone too!' he said while laughing. I laughed with him. 'But this line is rather long..'. Kukai went on his tippy-toes and tried to count how many people were in front of us.

I went on my tippy-toes as well, but being as short as I am, I couldn't even see pass the person in front of me. I felt something in my hand. Something ..paper-like. I looked down at my free hand (aka the hand that wasn't holding the ginormous panda bear.) and sure enough, there was a piece of folded paper in my palm.

I looked around to see if I could see the person who put in my hand. No one suspicious looking. I looked up at Kukai and saw that he was still trying to count how many people were in line. I folded the paper in my hand.

_Meet me at 8:30PM behind the stage. Make sure to come alone. Don't tell Kukai about this. _

What..? Who sent me this? How did this person know that I was with Kukai? Why would they send me this note?

I quickly refolded the piece of paper and stuffed it in my pocket before Kukai could see. As if on cue, Kukai stopped counting and looked at me. _  
_

'38 people!' he said, 'Who knew there would be so many ice-cream lovers?'.

I nodded while hugging my new bear. 'Hey,' I said, 'do you know what time it is?'.

'Hm, let me see.' Kukai took out his phone and checked for the time. '8:25. Why? Do you need to be home by a certain time?'.

'No no, I was just asking.' I said. That means I need to meet up with the person who gave me the paper in 5 minutes. I'm feeling uneasy about this...what if it's some old creepy guy? What if it's a kidnapper? _Man, I'm paranoid. _

But I need to find out who this mysterious person is...

'Hey, can you please hold this for a moment?' I said while handing Kukai the bear, 'I need to go to the restroom.'. I felt bad that I was lying to Kukai, but what else could I do?

'Sure. I'll be waiting!' Kukai said, still smiling. I nodded and started heading for the stage.

Who was this person anyway? Why did he/she have to send me a note? What is going_ on_?

It was hard to get to the stage with millions of people crowding around you. Lot's of _tall _people. Why did I have to be so dang short?

Soon enough, I got the back of the stage and looked around for the person.

'H-hello?' I said.

'So you actually came,' I heard a figure say. It was definitely a guy. Tall, a little bit on the skinny side, back facing me. 'You know Amu, you should't ditch your date for a meeting with a stranger. Actually, I guess I don't count as I stranger do I?'.

The man turned around, showing me his face.

'I-Ikuto?!' I said.

**A/N: You like it? :3 I hope so! I know - you probably all hate me because this is a cliffy, but I can't help it! I love suspense and stuff like that. **

**Just to put it out there, this series is about to end - thank you very much to all my fans who followed, favorited, reviewed - but, you can still keep in touch with me! You can email me at **_hinamohinahina_** (at yahoo)****! We could have a little talk (I don't know, maybe become friends? :3), work on a new story together, or you could give me some ideas and I could try to make a story out of it! Who knows, I'm just putting this out there. So guest viewers, if you want to email me or something - you are most welcome!**


	20. Chapter 19 (Amuto Ending)

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: KYAA IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO SAY, BUT TO SPARE YOU ALL I WILL KEEP IT SHORT AND SIMPLE AND SAVE IT FOR THE END XDD**

**Shout out to the reviewer who said there should be alternate endings: It turns out that I thought of that before hand, and actually followed through! The 2 endings are quite alike, but they have some differences. **

**Some notes to consider while reading: **

**This ending is the Amuto ending. If you do not want the ending to be Amuto, please move on to Chapter 19 (Kukamu Ending). If you like Amuto, GREAT! JUST SIT TIGHT AND READ :) **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY ~ **

Chapter 19 Amu POV

'I-Ikuto?!' I said, 'What are _you_ doing here?!'.

Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Julie? Where is Julie anyway? All these questions were building up in my mind.

'To get you back of course.' Ikuto replied casually.

'Y-you...what?' I stuttered. Did I hear Ikuto correctly? Or were my ears deceiving me?

'I want you back Amu..,' he said, 'I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't.'.

Where did that cool, nonchalant voice go?! One moment he's calm and collected, and the next he's all lovey dovey. What is going _on?! _

The ground was swaying beneath me, everything was going blurry. I couldn't even make out Ikuto's face anymore. He was just a big blob with a blue dot at the top. Wait - what's that thing running up next to him? A brown blob..? Before I could make out who it was, everything went dark and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I heard voices. Multiple voices actually.

'...Happened?' I heard someone say.

'...fainted. We need to... Be in hospital for...hours.' I heard an older man say.

'...All my fault...', said someone else.

What? What are they talking about? What hospital? Who's fault?

I tried sitting up to see who it was, but instead my mouth decided to let out a painful 'Ughh...'. All the weight went to my head and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the pillow, the two guys caught me. I looked at the two of them for a few seconds, and then realized who they were.

'Kukai? Ikuto?' I asked. If Ikuto was here, where was Julie?

Either he just read my mind, or I said that out loud because just then Ikuto said, 'Julie's on the the 2nd floor, she's helping the nurses make your food.'.

I nodded and leaned against the pillow. 'So..what happened?' I asked.

'You fainted. These two kind gentlemen brought you here. After eating, you should rest and you'll be out of the hospital in less than 5 hours.' the doctor said.

There was a knock on the door, I turned and saw Julie standing there with a plate toppled high with food.

'E-excuse me.. I was just bringing food for Amu..' she said quietly. I kept my eyes on Julie as she set the food on the table. 'Oh! How stupid of me, I forgot the spoon and fork. Ikuto, Kukai could you go get it for me? Just ask the nurses on the 2nd floor.'

I looked over at Ikuto and Kukai and they were staring at each other. They both suddenly turned to Julie and nodded. What.. just happened? It feels like I'm the only one that's confused..

As Ikuto and Kukai exited the room, I saw that doctor was sneaking his way out as well.

'So..,' I said awkwardly, 'what in the world is going on?'.

'First of all, are you okay?' Julie asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! I'm perfectly fine.'

'Are you -' she started to say

'YES! Now please tell me what's going on!' I yelled.

Julie stopped and looked out the window on my left for a few seconds, and then turned back to me. 'Amu.. you and I both know that me and Ikuto will never work out.'

Of course I knew that, I've known that since the beginning. I nodded slowly, still confused.

'So Kukai, Ikuto, and I talked it out..,' Julie said, 'and we decided that you and Ikuto were meant for each other..'

'Me? ..And Ikuto? Meant for each other..?' I mumbled, 'W-what about you and Kukai?!'.

What will happen to Julie? What about Kukai..? I'm overly happy that I could finally be with Ikuto, but their happiness counts too.

'Well,' she started, 'we thought maybe it would work out better if we were together.. y'know? Me and Kukai, you and Ikuto..'. A light blush appeared on Julie's face. Aw, how cute.

I started giggling but immediately stopped when I realized something. So, Kukai was okay with this? With me leaving him and going back to Ikuto?

'According to him, yes.' Julie said. Seriously, I think something's wrong with my brain since I keep saying things aloud even though I don't mean to. Or did everyone suddenly develop mind reading skills..?

Just then, I heard another knock on the door and turned towards the noise.

'We got it!' Kukai said. He walked in with Ikuto holding a fork and spoon.

I don't know why, but seeing Kukai just made me feel uneasy. Like I'm afraid our friendship would never be the same again. What if it would be all awkward between us? What if he never looks at me the same way again?

'What are you staring at..? Do I have something on my face?' Kukai said. I blinked a few times and realized I was staring at him the whole time.

'Nothing nothing! I was just thinking!' I stuttered out.

Julie took the fork and spoon from Kukai and Ikuto and put it in my bowl of soup. She said she was going down to the vending machines to get some food.

'You can have some of my food, I'm not going to finish all this anyway.' I suggested. It's true, the plate was toppled high with food.

'No thanks, I think I'll go get some..chips.' she replied. Okay, was it just me - or did she wink to Kukai?

'I'll join her! I'm in the mood for some junk food anyways. Hey, that rhymed..' Kukai said. He took Julie's hand and dragged her out the door.

I looked to Ikuto and he shrugged. I guess we were two confused people. I scooped up a bit of soup on my spoon and slurped it.

'Hot hot hot hottt!' I said while trying to keep my mouth open. It kind of came out like 'Hoh hohh hoh hohhh!'.

Ikuto laughed and walked over. He took his hand and started fanning near my mouth area.

'Thank you.' I said when I finally managed to calm down.

'Really, what am I going to do with you..' he said while chuckling. Ikuto leaned in and kissed me.

These lips, it feels like I haven't touched them in ages. But, somehow, someway, I feel like I'm supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be kissed my these lips, I'm supposed to be hugged by these arms, and I'm supposed to be with Ikuto.

After all, he _is_ my one and only love..right?

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was fairly easy to write the Amuto ending since AmuXIkuto is very easy! I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you Amuto fans enjoyed/liked it!**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for everything! The fans, PM's, reviews, views, favorites - they all mean so much to me! I am really thankful to all my readers! I really do mean it :)**

**Contact with me: My email is _hinamohinahina_ (at yahoo). If you want to write a story together, talk about random crap, or just a fan letter - feel free to email me! I check it daily and will always reply! I SWEAR.**

**OVERALL, ****I hoped you enjoyed reading the series! I really hope you will continue to read my stories! Now that I completed this series, ****I will now continue to write my story 'Amu and Ami - The Twins!' so..look forward to that :3**

**Good-bye everyone!**


	21. Chapter 19 (Kukamu Ending)

**Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me. **

**A/N: WELCOME. TO THE KUKAMU ENDING! :) I have so much to say! But to spare you all (once again) I will just let you read ~ Enjoy ~ **

**Side note: If you randomly clicked on the Kukamu ending for some reason, and aren't a Kukamu fan, feel free to go back to the Amuto ending! **

Chapter 19 Amu POV

'I-Ikuto?!' I said, 'What are _you_ doing here?!'.

Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Julie? Where is Julie anyway? All these questions were building up in my mind.

'To get you back of course.' Ikuto replied casually.

'Y-you...what?' I stuttered. Did I hear Ikuto correctly? Or were my ears deceiving me?

'I want you back Amu..,' he said, 'I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't.'.

Where did that cool, nonchalant voice go?! One moment he's calm and collected, and the next he's all lovey dovey. What is going _on?!_

The ground was swaying beneath me, everything was going blurry. I couldn't even make out Ikuto's face anymore. He was just a big blob with a blue dot at the top. Wait - what's that thing running up next to him? A brown blob..? Before I could make out who it was, everything went dark and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I heard voices. Multiple voices actually.

'...Happened?' I heard someone say.

'...fainted. We need to... Be in hospital for...hours.' I heard an older man say.

'...All my fault...', said someone else.

What? What are they talking about? What hospital? Who's fault?

I tried sitting up to see who it was, but instead my mouth decided to let out a painful 'Ughh...'. All the weight went to my head and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the pillow, the two people caught me. I looked at the two of them for a few seconds, and then realized who they were.

'Julie? Ikuto?' I asked. If Ikuto was here, where was Kukai?

Either he just read my mind, or I said that out loud because just then Ikuto said, 'Kukai's on the the 2nd floor, he's helping the nurses make your food.'.

I nodded and leaned against the pillow. 'So..what happened?' I asked.

'You fainted. These 3 kids brought you here. After eating, you should rest and you'll be out of the hospital in less than 5 hours.' the doctor said.

There was a knock on the door, I turned and saw Kukai standing there with a plate toppled high with food.

'E-excuse me.. I was just bringing food for Amu..' he said quietly. I kept my eyes on Kukai as he set the food on the table. 'Oh! How stupid of me, I forgot the spoon and fork. Ikuto, Julie could you go get it for me? Just ask the nurses on the 2nd floor.'

I looked over at Ikuto and Julie and they were staring at each other. They both suddenly turned to Kukai and nodded. What.. just happened? It feels like I'm the only one that's confused..

As the 2 of them exited the room, I saw that doctor was sneaking his way out as well.

'So..,' I said awkwardly, 'what in the world is going on?'.

'First of all, are you okay?' Kukai asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! I'm perfectly fine.'

'Are you -' he started to say

'YES! Now please tell me what's going on!' I yelled.

Kukai stopped and looked out the window on my left for a few seconds, and then turned back to me. 'Amu.. you know that I love you right?' he asked.

'Of course.' I replied. Why was he asking me this..? What did him loving me had to do with anything?

'And Julie loves Ikuto_ very_ much.' Kukai said, stretching out the 'very'.

'Yeah, I know that too.' I said.

'So while you were resting, the 3 of us talked it out..,' he started, 'and decided that it would be best if the 2 of us stayed together.'.

'You took the words out of my mouth!' I said, laughing a little. Kukai chuckled and smiled a bit, but then went back to his serious face.

Just then, I heard another knock on the door and turned towards the noise.

'We got it!' Ikuto said. He walked in with Julie holding a fork and spoon.

I don't know why, but seeing Ikuto just made me feel uneasy. I'm afraid our friendship would never be the same again. What if it would be all awkward between us? What if he never looks at me the same way again?

'What are you staring at..? Do I have something on my face?' Ikuto said. I blinked a few times and realized I was staring at him the whole time.

'Nothing nothing! I was just thinking!' I stuttered out.

Kukai took the fork and spoon from Julie and put it in my bowl of soup. She said she was going down to the vending machines to get some food.

'You can have some of my food, I'm not going to finish all this anyway.' I suggested. It's true, the plate was toppled high with food.

'No thanks, I think I'll go get some..chips.' she replied. Okay, was it just me - or did she wink to Ikuto?

'I'll join her! I'm in the mood for some junk food anyways. Hey, that rhymed..' Ikuto said. He took Julie's hand and dragged her out the door.

I looked back at Kukai and he shrugged. I guess we were two confused people. I scooped up a bit of soup on my spoon and slurped it.

'Hot hot hot hott!' I said while trying to keep my mouth open. It kind of came out like 'Hoh hohh hoh hohhh!'.

Kukai chuclkled a bit more and took his hand and started fanning near my mouth area.

'Thank you.' I said when I finally managed to calm down.

'Really, what am I going to do with you..' he said while smiling. Kukai leaned in and kissed me.

These lips, it feels like I haven't touched them in ages - even though it's only been a few days. But, somehow, someway, I feel like I'm supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be kissed my these lips, I'm supposed to be hugged by these arms, and I'm supposed to be with Kukai.

After all, he _is_ my one and only love..right?

**A/N: I hope you liked it! This was much more easier to right than the Amuto ending because I kind of just copied and pasted it and changed the names x3 So sorry about that! But I didn't really know how to end it!**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for everything! The fans, PM's, reviews, views, favorites - they all mean so much to me! I am really thankful to all my readers! I really do mean it :)**

**Contact with me:My email is _hinamohinahina_ (at yahoo). If you want to write a story together, talk about random crap, or just a fan letter - feel free to email me! I check it daily and will always reply! I SWEAR.**

**OVERALL, I hoped you enjoyed reading the series! I really hope you will continue to read my stories! Now that I completed this series, I will now continue to write my story 'Amu and Ami - The Twins!' so..look forward to that :3**

**Good-bye everyone! ~**


End file.
